


His Home is His Castle

by PatL



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-28
Updated: 2004-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatL/pseuds/PatL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song by Faith Hill. Starsky and Hutch try to help a victim of spouse abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Home is His Castle

Author's note: This story was inspired by the song, "His Home Is His Castle", sung by Faith Hill. It's one of the most frightening songs I've ever heard, and I thought it would be a perfect story for Starsky and Hutch. I'll put the lyrics at the end of the story, but if you haven't heard the song, I hope you find a copy and listen to it. Faith Hill's voice makes the situation she sings about even more terrifying.

His Home Is His Castle

Anita watched as the slim, blonde woman negotiated the room full of thirsty customers. She side-stepped the more amorous admirers with a smile, and stopped to talk to a few of her favorites. Anita's face was a mixture of anger and pity. *How can such a beautiful person be married to an animal like Jimmy?* She shook her head sadly and walked over to her boss.  
Huggy Bear was the owner and proprietor of The Pits, a successful establishment despite the name. He had owned the bar for several years now, keeping a watchful eye on the profit margin as well as the customers. Business was booming lately, so much so that he had hired another waitress to help Anita through the busiest times. He wasn't surprised when the two women became close friends. Linda Brewer seemed to be a caring, honest young woman. Her fragile beauty contrasted well with Anita's brash demeanor. Huggy gave a long suffering sigh as he noticed Anita walking toward him. He knew what was coming. They'd had the same conversation many times since Linda had started working at the bar. Unfortunately, Huggy didn't have any more answers for Anita than he'd had the first time they talked.   
Anita leaned against the bar, shaking her head. "Did you see those sunglasses, Huggy? Who does she think she's fooling?"  
Huggy shrugged briefly. "She knows she isn't fooling anyone, 'Nita. Come on; let the poor kid keep some dignity. She's going through something heavy right now. I don't blame her if she doesn't want to make it public news."  
"But we're supposed to be her friends! She should be able to talk to us. He's going to kill her, Huggy, if he keeps this up. We gotta do something!"  
Huggy sighed in exasperation. "And what do you suggest, 'Nita? Do you want me to get in touch with some of my contacts and take the guy out?"  
Anita arched her eyebrow at him. "You know, that might not be a bad idea."  
Huggy fixed her with a stern look. "I was kidding."  
Anita threw her hands up theatrically. "Well, we've got to do something! Can't you talk to him?"  
"And what am I supposed to say? Excuse me, bro, but you need to quit beating up on your wife, 'cause it ain't fashionable? I saw how big that dude is. I ain't going anywhere near him."  
"Chicken."  
"I ain't chicken, but I also ain't stupid. Look, Anita, if I try to dump on this guy, he's only going to take it out on Linda. And if he gets too mad, he might make her quit. Then she'll really be on her own, and she won't have a safe place to go. At least when she's here, he's leaving her alone. I don't think he's stupid enough to knock her around in public."  
Anita put her elbow on the bar and rested her chin on her fist. She glared up at Huggy.  
"It's not fair! She's a beautiful person, inside as well as outside. I can't understand why she stays with that creep. She could do so much better."  
"You've only known her for a few months. You don't know where she's coming from. Maybe she feels like she doesn't have a choice."  
Her shoulders sagged as the anger left her. "I know. I felt the same way when I was married to Frank. Thank God she doesn't have any kids to worry about. I remember how scared I was when I left him the first time. I thought he was going to kill me and I was worried about the boys. It took me three tries to get away from Frank, but I did it. And she can too, damn it! We just have to show her that she can."  
"And how do you propose that we do that?"  
Anita thought for a moment then snapped her fingers. "I know! You can have Starsky and Hutch talk to her!"  
"Anita, they're homicide detectives! They're not social workers. What do you expect them to do?"  
Her eyes shot daggers at him. "They're cops! They can tell her about the law. That's what cops do, isn't it? If she knows she's not alone, maybe she'll find the gumption to get out."  
"What if she doesn't want out? Have you thought about that?"  
"Oh, come on, Huggy! You don't really think she likes having her face smashed in, do you?"  
"No, but what if she's scared? What if she's afraid he'll kill her?"  
"Starsky and Hutch can show her that she has someone to turn to."  
Huggy shook his head again, and looked at the young blonde. He fidgeted from foot to foot, waffling.  
Anita looked at him with soulful eyes. "Please?"  
"Oh, all right. I'll see what I can do if you stop pouting. But, I'm not making any promises. I'll see if they'll talk to her, but that's it. After that, it's up to her."  
"When?"  
Huggy exploded. "When they come in next time, OK?"  
Anita blessed him with a brilliant smile. "OK."

Sergeant David Starsky drove the Torino slowly down the quiet street. After four days of rain, the streets were still wet, with small puddles along the curb. As he turned the corner, he glanced at his partner.  
"It's really quiet out tonight."  
Sergeant Ken Hutchinson nodded. "I guess the junkies and bookies didn't want to get their feet wet. Now that the rain's stopped, business will probably pick up." He grinned slightly and looked at the dark-haired man out of the corner of his eye. "You're not bored, are you, Starsk?"  
"Are you kidding? The peace and quiet suits me fine. I'm just not sure how long it's going to last. It's like waiting for the other shoe to drop."  
"Well, if we're lucky, it'll last until the end of this shift, anyway. It's going to start getting hot pretty soon, and then we'll have more work than we can stand."  
"I guess you're right. Hey, since it's almost time to log out; do you want to stop at Huggy's for some coffee? We can grab something to eat while we're at it."  
Hutch looked askance at his friend. "Starsky, you just ate four hours ago. How can you be hungry already?"  
"Hey, I only had one burrito for lunch. After living on your idea of nutritious food for almost a year, I got a lot of catching up to do. Besides, you keep telling me I need to gain some weight."  
The blond laughed. "OK, you win. We'll stop at Huggy's for a bite to eat, and I'll just call and log us out when it's time."  
Starsky grinned at his partner. "Now you're talkin'."  
Ten minutes later, they walked into The Pits. Huggy's customers were sitting shoulder to shoulder at the bar, so the two detectives found a booth in the back and sat down. The black proprietor waved to them from across the room as he helped Anita serve the thirsty customers at the bar. After taking care of their orders, Huggy walked over to the two detectives.  
"Well, if it isn't the Dynamic Duo! How's it going, fellas?"  
Starsky grinned at his friend. "It's a whole lot quieter out there than it is in here. If you get any busier, you're going to have to expand, Hug."  
Huggy grinned back. "That's the law of supply and demand, bro'. My customers demand the booze and I supply it."  
Hutch laughed. "The American dream is alive and well and living at The Pits."  
"You got it, Blondie. Now, while I have a minute to catch my breath, what'll you have?"  
Starsky rubbed his hands together. "I'll have a Huggy's special, what else? No beer, though, Hug. We're still on duty, for another thirty minutes. Make it coffee, instead."  
"OK and what about you, my blond brother?"  
"I'll have the same, Hug. I don't think Haimie would appreciate anything gourmet while you're so busy."  
Huggy snickered. "Haimie wouldn't know a gourmet dish if it walked up and said hello. Two Huggy's specials, it is. I'll get your coffee while you're waiting."  
He took the order back to the kitchen and put two hamburger patties on the grill for the over-worked cook. When he came back out, Anita was waiting for him, her arms crossed over her chest, and tapping her foot.   
Huggy scowled at her. "OK, give me time, will you? In case you haven't noticed, I've got a bar full of customers to cater to."  
"Linda and I can take care of the customers. You just talk to Starsky and Hutch, like you promised."  
She made shooing motions with her hands then walked away. Huggy grumbled under his breath.  
"That fool woman has a one track mind. I just hope this doesn't end up getting us all hurt."  
He poured two cups of coffee and walked back to the two detectives. "So, how goes the fight for law and order? How does it feel to be back in the trenches?"  
Starsky and Hutch exchanged looks. The road to recovery after Gunther's bullets had been hard on both detectives, and Huggy had been there for both men every step of the way.   
Starsky grinned. "It feels pretty good, Hug. Dobey's letting us ease back into it, so we haven't really had any high profile cases yet. Still, it's good to be back working our beat."  
Huggy winked at the brunet. "Well, like my momma always said, you gotta walk before you can run. You'll be right back in the thick of things before you know it. Meanwhile, I have a favor to ask. I don't know what you can do, but I promised Anita I'd talk to you, and you know how that woman is once she gets something on her mind."  
Hutch gave him a quizzical look. "Sure Hug, we'll do what we can. What's the favor?"  
Huggy motioned to the other side of the room with his head. "Well, you know I hired another waitress to help Anita out when it gets really swamped in here. She's a big help to both of us, but Anita's really worried about Linda. Take a good look at her."  
The two detectives followed his direction, looking closely at the blonde waitress. They exchanged glances again then Starsky spoke.  
"She's wearing sunglasses."  
Huggy nodded. "Yeah, and before you ask, she's clean. She's a sweet kid that happens to have an animal for a husband."  
Hutch made a face. "He beat her up?"  
"You got it, and it's not the first time. Last week she came in with a bruise on her cheek. The week before that, she had a bruises on her wrists. She was wearing a long sleeved blouse, but Anita saw the bruises when Linda was helping her bus the tables."  
Starsky shrugged. "I hear what you're saying; but I don't know what we can do about it. Did anybody call the cops?"  
"I don't know. Linda lives in a little cottage over on 7th Street. But if her neighbors are like most of the folks around here, they don't want to get involved."  
Hutch tried to explain to the black proprietor. "Huggy, we can't do anything unless she's willing to file charges. We're not social workers. Unless there's a complaint, we can't even talk to the guy. We'd be invading his privacy, and he'd probably just end up taking it out on Linda."  
Huggy sighed. "That's what I tried to tell Anita, but she's really worried about the girl. I've seen Jimmy a couple of times, and he's one big hombre. It's a wonder he hasn't broken a few bones already, and he might have, for all we know."  
Hutch exhaled slowly, thinking. "All we can do is talk to her. If she wants out, we'll try to help. She knows she's in a dangerous situation. We don't have to tell her that, but we can't force her to leave him."  
"Hey, that's all I was asking you to do. I know you aren't miracle workers, and this is out of your beat. Maybe it'll give Linda the push she needs and it'll get Anita off my back."  
Starsky nodded. "OK, we'll hang around until you close and see if she'll talk to us. Anita has a good heart under that tough exterior, but we can't do anything unless Linda's willing to help herself."  
Huggy smiled sadly. "I know. Thanks, guys. I owe you one. Now, I'll go see what's taking Haimie so long with your food. He's had time to butcher that cow and dress it himself."  
The two men looked at each other. Hutch smiled ruefully. "What did you say about it being a quiet night?"

After the two detectives finished eating, Hutch went out to the Torino and logged them off duty. They hung around until the bar closed, planning their strategy in quiet conversations. They were certain that they would have to approach Linda with caution. If they came on too heavy, they would scare her off before they could offer any help. Fortunately, Anita gave them the opening they needed.  
As the bar slowly emptied, and the two waitresses started clearing the last of the tables, Anita came up to the two men.  
"Well, look who finally decided to drop in. I haven't seen you in so long that I was about to put an APB out on you. To what do we owe this pleasure?"  
Starsky grinned with a twinkle in his eye. "We just couldn't stand another day without seeing your beautiful face, Anita."  
Anita laughed out loud. "Get the hip boots, baby, because it's getting deep in here. Linda, these two yahoos are Starsky and Hutch. They're friends of Huggy's, though God knows why he puts up with them." She pointed at Starsky, grinning widely. "Be careful of that one, cause he's got a line a mile long."  
Hutch looked hurt. "What about me?"  
Anita winked. "Honey, all you have to do is stand there and look pretty, and you've got all the girls you want. That's more dangerous than any line."  
Both men laughed at that. Anita turned to Linda. "They're both cops, but don't let that scare you. They're good people, even if they do carry a badge."  
Linda looked startled. "Oh, I didn't realize. You aren't wearing uniforms."  
Starsky smiled gently. "We're detectives, but we're off duty now. Don't let it bother you. Like Anita said, Huggy's a good friend of ours. He's pulled our fat out of the fire more times than we can count."  
Anita snickered. "Yeah, and he's the only one dumb enough to let you run a tab. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do."  
Starsky laughed again as she walked away. "Anita, you always was a ray of sunshine."  
They watched the women clean up for a few minutes then Starsky sauntered over to where Linda was working.   
"You know, Huggy was telling me how much he appreciates you helping out here. Anita's a good waitress, but lately; business has been so good that it's too much for one person. Don't tell her I said that, by the way."  
Linda smiled tentatively. "Thanks. Anita likes to play the tough guy, but she's got a heart of gold. Don't tell her I said that, either."  
Starsky grinned wider. "I won't tell if you won't. So, where did you work before you came here?"  
"I worked at a diner over on 12th street. I liked the job, but the tips are better here. They don't pay waitresses much, so it's the tips that count."  
Hutch walked up behind Starsky. "Yeah, I guess you're right. You handle the customers really well, though. I imagine some of them can get pretty rambunctious."  
"Yeah, but most of them are nice. Huggy watches out for us, too. If one of them gets out of hand, he steps in before it goes too far. I feel really safe here."  
Hutch nodded. "Huggy takes care of the people he likes."   
He watched her put the dirty glasses in a tub then carried it to the back of the bar for her. Starsky followed them into the back. He watched her as she washed the dishes then asked quietly.  
"What happened to your eye?"  
Linda's hand touched her face involuntarily. "I ran into a door. I'm a klutz in the mornings."  
"I guess it just jumped right out at ya, huh? Those doors can be pretty treacherous."  
Linda took a step backward. "I don't want any trouble."  
Hutch spoke gently. "You're not in any trouble, Linda. Huggy's worried about you. He says you've been getting a lot of bumps and bruises lately. We just wanted you to know that if you wanted help, we're here. Even if you just want to talk, we're pretty good at listening."  
Linda shook her head briefly. "I'm okay, really. I-I need to get back to work now. I have to get home soon."  
Starsky nodded. "OK, we'll leave you alone. But, Linda, if you ever need us, all you have to do is yell. There is a way out, if you want it."  
A look of sadness crossed her face and she whispered, "I can't. I'm glad Huggy cares so much about me, but he doesn't know anything about my life. I'll be OK, really."  
The two men shrugged slightly then Starsky smiled encouragingly. "OK, but you know where we are if you change your mind."  
As they walked to their car, Starsky muttered. "That went well."  
Hutch shrugged. "She doesn't know us, Starsky. If she didn't confide in Huggy or Anita, she's not going to confide in us."  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
"Let's do a little checking on Linda and her husband. There aren't that many diners over on 12th street. We can talk to her former boss and see how many times she ran into doors while she was working there. Then we can check the log sheets and see if there've been any disturbances reported in Linda's neighborhood."  
"That sounds good to me, but will it sound good to Dobey? How are we going to get this one past him?"  
Hutch grinned wickedly. "The same way we always do; by using my talents for negotiating and your talents for running a con."  
Starsky snorted. "Yeah, right, like that's always worked in the past."  
Predictably, Dobey was less than enthusiastic about their involvement with Linda Brewer.  
"Now, let me get this straight. I'm supposed to let two of my detectives work on a domestic violence case, even though you aren't sure there is a case to be working on. You two just got back on your beat and you're already digging into something that's out of your jurisdiction. How am I supposed to justify this with the commissioner?"  
Hutch spread his hands out in supplication. "Cap, we aren't asking to work on this exclusively. We just want to do a little investigating. We won't neglect our other cases. If we have to, we'll work on this on our own time. But we need your OK before we can pull any files."  
Dobey looked resigned. "You're going to do this whether I give my permission or not, aren't you? Do you honestly think you'll do this woman any good? Family services are full of these kinds of cases and their success rate isn't that good. What makes you think you'll do any better?"  
Starsky looked steadily at his captain. "Would you rather we waited until there was a body? Judging from the way her face looked, and from what Huggy told us, that's a probability instead of a possibility. Isn't preventing homicides part of our job, too?"  
Dobey grumbled then pointed his pen at them. "OK, you can pull any files you want, but don't let this interfere with your regular work load. And watch yourselves. If you make the wrong move, you could end up making the situation worse instead of better."  
Starsky grinned. "Thanks, Cap. You won't regret it."  
Dobey grunted. "I hope not, for all our sakes. And if you want my advice, you'll get some professional guidance before you go off half-cocked. Talk to Social services and see if they have anything on this couple. At least you won't be going in blind."  
Hutch grinned then ducked his head. "We have an appointment with them this afternoon."  
Dobey sputtered. "Why am I not surprised? Then, get out of my office and get to work! You have assigned cases to work on, too."  
The two men stood up and Starsky gave a mock salute. "Yes, sir! We're out of here."  
They went back to their desks and finished reports for the cases they'd closed. After lunch, they checked out a few leads in their open cases. It was getting close to two o'clock when Starsky looked over at his partner.  
"You know, the lunch rush should be over by now. I think it would be a good time to talk to Linda's ex-boss."  
"That's a good idea, Ollie. You're doing the driving. Shall we?"  
Starsky grinned. "We shall."  
There were only two restaurants on the street Linda mentioned. They struck out at the first one, but when they arrived at Harry's Diner, the head waitress nodded solemnly.  
"Yeah, Linda worked here for a few months. She was a good kid and the customers all liked her."  
Hutch asked, "Do you know why she quit?"  
The woman scowled toward the back. "You can blame Harry for that one. He said he didn't want to get involved."  
Starsky looked quizzical. "Involved with what?"  
"Linda was always coming in with bruises, or wearing long sleeves in hot weather. Any fool could see she was having man troubles. Harry talked to her a couple of times, but she just kept lying for that no-good husband of hers. When the customers started asking questions, Harry let her go. He said it was making them uncomfortable and he couldn't afford to lose the business. In case you haven't guessed, Harry's all heart. The only thing he cares about comes in one color: green."  
Hutch glanced at his partner. Harry was like a hundred other people they'd ran across in their career. No one wanted to get involved any more. He took over the questioning.  
"Did anyone ever call the cops about this?"  
She thought for a moment. "I heard rumors about them being called out a couple of times. Jimmy's huge and he's got a bad temper. The few times he came around here, Linda acted like she was terrified of him. They live in a fairly small neighborhood. I can't imagine her keeping something like this quiet. "  
"OK, we'll check with some of her neighbors. Do you happen to have her address?"  
She wrote it down on a piece of paper and gave it to Starsky. "Jimmy was working construction, so whenever he couldn't bring her, I picked her up. I haven't seen her since she quit. I guess, since you're asking about Jimmy, she's still with him?"  
Starsky nodded slightly. "Yeah, she is. By the way, do you know how long they've been married?"  
She nodded ruefully. "Linda told me they've been married for thirteen years. But she said it wasn't always bad. Jimmy had a pretty good job when they first got married, but he lost it a few years later."  
Hutch frowned. "Did she say why?"  
"You can thank his temper for that one. He worked in one of the warehouses by the docks and some stuff came up missing. They found the guys that really stole it, but Jimmy went berserk when his supervisor asked him about it. He busted up the office and even took a poke at the owner. They fired him on the spot. Since then, he's been working odd jobs. Linda said when he isn't working, he's drinking, and that makes things worse. He's mean enough sober, but he's a real hellion when he's drunk."  
Hutch thought about what she'd said. "It sounds like Linda confided in you. I'm sure she was happy to have someone to talk to. She's really had a hard life."  
She motioned around the diner. "Take a good look, detective. This isn't exactly the Ritz. Everyone that comes in here has some kind of hard luck story. If it wasn't for Harry's cussedness, she'd still be working here. But when he started to make noises about calling the cops, she ran. She's scared of Jimmy. She knows he's going to end up killing her if she doesn't get out, but she feels trapped. She doesn't have any family, and she doesn't have enough money to get away. Calling the cops would only make it worse."  
Starsky nodded. "I know. Our captain said the same thing. We're not out to cause trouble for her. Her new boss is a friend of ours and he's worried about her. When we saw her yesterday, she was wearing sunglasses and it wasn't to keep out the sun. We're worried that the situation is getting worse, because she won't even confide in anyone there. The other waitress has been through the same thing herself, and she recognizes the signs. But, Linda won't talk to her."  
"Jimmy has his bluff in on her, you can bet on that. I hope she gets out of that mess some day, but I won't hold my breath. Jimmy's got her convinced that she can't stand on her own two feet. The poor kid doesn't realize that she supports both of them most of the time. He brings in good money when he works, but he doesn't work that much. I guess it interferes with his social life."  
Hutch smiled slightly. "You sound like you don't care much for him."  
"Well, my momma always said you should try to find the good in everybody, but she never met Jimmy Brewer. He might have been okay at one time, but the bottle's got him now. That man hasn't got one redeeming quality that I can think of."  
Hutch touched her hand. "Well, thanks for talking to us. I hope Linda realizes what a good friend she has in you. If she wants out, we'll try to help her, but you know it won't be easy."  
She nodded sadly. "I know, but why are the sweetest people the ones to get stuck with creeps like Jimmy? Linda should be enjoying a house full of kids instead of being afraid for her life."

Starsky and Hutch left the small diner and drove back to the municipal building for their meeting with Social Services. They found Mary Anderson's office on the third floor and knocked on her door.   
The woman that opened the door was in her mid-forties, with dark curly hair and brown eyes. She seemed harried, but invited them in and asked them to sit down. After they were seated, she took her place behind the desk.  
"I'm so glad that you were punctual, detectives. I thought I would have quite a bit of time to spend with you, but I just found out that I have to be in court in an hour. One of my workers was supposed to testify at a child custody hearing, but she's been in a minor car accident. She wasn't hurt, thank goodness, but you know how long it takes to make an accident report and notify your insurance company. This case has already been continued once and the safety of two children is in question. So, let's get right to it. Who is the couple you are investigating?"  
Starsky leaned forward. "Their names are Linda and Jimmy Brewer. We've seen the evidence of his abuse ourselves, but we were wondering if anyone in your department had looked into the case."  
She repeated the names to herself and went over to the filing cabinet along the back wall. After looking through the second drawer, she pulled out a thin file. She brought it with her and sat back down behind the desk. She opened the file and glanced through it.  
"Well, we've made a couple of visits, but by the looks of this file, that's about it. The police answered a call from one of their neighbors four months ago, and then another call six weeks later. They talked to Mr. Brewer, but no arrests were made."  
Hutch frowned. "Can you tell us what happened?"  
She looked through the file. "It says here that a neighbor reported hearing people shouting and a woman screaming. When the police arrived, Mr. Brewer answered the door and said they were just watching TV. The officer that took the report said that he could see Mrs. Brewer and she didn't seem hurt. The second time the police was called, Mrs. Brewer was standing in the background and the officer could see a bruise on her face. But when they asked her if she wanted to press charges, she said no and that they had been arguing but they had worked it out. So the officers that took the calls wrote their reports and sent copies to us, as required by law. Marsha Reeves, one of our workers, talked to Mrs. Brewer at her place of employment, but she refused any help."  
She looked up at the two men. "After that, it was out of her hands. Sadly, unless there are children in the home, we can't intervene if the abused doesn't want us to. As you well know, the police can't force a battered woman to press charges."  
Starsky glanced at Hutch then shook his head. "So, you leave her in that situation to handle it on her own. What did Linda tell the social worker?"  
Mary read the last report in the file. "She said that they had been having financial problems and the stress had gotten to her husband. But, she was working and Mr. Brewer had gone back to work, so she thought everything would get better at home. Marsha gave her some of our literature and one of her cards, and told her that if she needed to talk to someone, to call. Mrs. Brewer thanked her and said that she didn't think she would need any help. Now, before you say it, Marsha knows a whitewash when she hears it. She told me herself that Mrs. Brewer was scared out of her mind. She was very evasive and wouldn't make eye contact with Marsha. She also knows that without Mrs. Brewer's assistance, we don't have a legal leg to stand on. So, have there been other complaints lately? Is that why you're investigating?"  
Hutch shook his head briefly. "No, Linda's working for a friend of ours and he's seen what Jimmy does to her. We're looking into this unofficially at his request, but our captain does know about it. The problem is this is out of our league. When we tried to talk to Linda, she told us the same thing. She doesn't want our help and she doesn't think she has any way out. When we talked to one of the waitresses at the diner where she used to work, she told us this had been going on for a while. She's worried that Jimmy may become so violent that he'll eventually kill Linda. The reason we're here is we were hoping you could give us a place to start."  
Mary sighed and sat back in her chair. "I wish I had a miracle cure for every abused spouse in this country. The sad truth is unless they're willing to help themselves, our hands are tied. In the real world, getting away from an abusive spouse is easier said than done. Most of these women have been in the relationship for a long time. They don't have any job skills, so they're ill prepared for living on their own and supporting themselves. Typically, they have extremely low self-esteem. They spend most of their time avoiding the abuse, so they have no energy left for thinking of a way out. The abuser is the dominant personality, and frequently keeps the abused isolated from anyone that could help them. In some cases, if the abused does find the courage and resources to get out, the abuser follows them and cajoles them into going back into the relationship."  
Hutch raised an eyebrow. "How do they do that?"  
She smiled without amusement. "They promise them the moon. They swear that they'll change and even submit to counseling on occasion. Then, when the abuser is back under their control, the abuse starts again. Some of our clients that did leave went back several times before severing the relationship completely. In extreme cases, the abuser even stalks the abused, adding mental cruelty to physical injury. In the worst case scenarios, the abuser finally catches up with the abused and one of them ends up dying."  
She rubbed her temples and gazed at them steadily. "There aren't any quick fixes, gentlemen. Even if you can convince Mrs. Brewer to leave her husband, that's only the beginning. Ideally, the next time he assaults her, she needs to press formal charges. The police can't hold him for long, but it will give her the chance to get away. If she doesn't have a safe place to go, we can put her up in one of our shelters, but they're very crowded and she can only stay for a limited time. Then she can get a restraining order against her husband, but that only goes so far. I don't have to tell you how large this city is. The police don't have the time to enforce every RO that's issued. But it does protect her to a certain degree. If he violates the RO, he can be arrested and jailed. In the most violent cases, we usually recommend that the abused relocate. Some of these men are very persistent. I've known men that seem to capitulate quickly then months after the divorce, they show up at the abused spouse's door, or place of employment. Then the cycle starts all over again."  
Hutch looked unhappy. "So you're telling us that if Linda does leave, she'll be on the run for the rest of her life?"  
"It depends on how determined her husband is. If he realizes that the marriage is over and moves on, then she isn't in any danger. However, if he becomes obsessed with her, she won't be able to live in the same city with him. Unfortunately, I can't answer that unless I talk to him. I know it's not fair, but what in life is?"  
Starsky didn't look any happier than his partner. "Let me see if I understand you. You think Linda should stay until he beats her up again and then file charges. Then she sneaks away while he's in jail and gets a restraining order, which sounds like it isn't worth the paper it's printed on. Then she leaves everything and everyone she knows behind and runs away. That stinks."  
Mary wasn't offended. "Would you rather I sugar coat it, Detective? The world can be ugly sometimes and these women have seen the worst it can offer. Any life that's free of abuse is better than what they have. I know being on the run seems radical, but not all cases end that way. Like I said, that depends on the abusing spouse."  
Hutch ran his fingers through his hair. "So, what do you suggest that we do?"  
"Start slowly and proceed with caution. The last thing you want to do is inflame the situation. Try to talk to Mrs. Brewer when she's away from her husband. The people that she works with can be a big help. They can be a safety net for her. At least she has a job. Most of these women have never worked in their lives. If you can show her that she has the ability to support herself that might give her the confidence she needs to get away. But don't forget about Mr. Brewer. You have to take his temperament into consideration. He has her completely under his thumb and he's not going to be happy if she leaves. If he even finds out that she's thinking of leaving, he may take it out on her."  
Starsky sighed. "Yeah, that's what we're afraid of. And to make matters worse, he's a lot bigger than she is. Plus, he drinks. Alcohol and tempers don't mix."  
"No, they don't. The officers never mentioned that he was drinking when they answered the complaints. If it's true, she's in more danger than I thought. The sooner you can get her out of that house the better off she'll be."  
She glanced at her watch then stood up and walked them to the door.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help, gentlemen. There aren't any easy answers. Use all the resources that you have and all the influence you can muster to get her out of that marriage. But you have to remember that if she doesn't want to go, you can't force her. The final decision has to be up to her."  
She walked down to the street with them and waved as she got into her own car. Hutch looked at his partner over the hood of the Torino.  
"Well, what do you think?"  
The brunet made a face. "I think I'm beginning to hate this. We know that Linda's in danger and there isn't a damned thing we can do about it. If a stranger was stalking her, we could lean on him and even press charges ourselves if he hurt her. But because this punk is her husband, we just have to sit and watch. What's the use of having a Department of Social Services if they can't do anything? What a joke!"  
"I agree, Starsk, but we're homicide cops. We don't have any jurisdiction in this case."  
"So, what are you saying? You think we should just forget it? We should butt out and let him keep using her for a punching bag?"  
"I didn't say that, Starsky. You heard Mary Anderson. If we go rushing into this without thinking, we could make things worse instead of better. Look what happened with Guy Mayer. We automatically assumed his father was abusing him without getting all the facts, and we ended up putting that little boy right into the hands of his abuser."  
"That was different, and you know it. Guy was a kid. He was too afraid to tell us his momma was hurtin' him. We already know that Jimmy is beatin' up on Linda."  
"Yes, we know it, but Linda told us to stay out of it. Now, I'm not saying that we should turn our backs. I'm just saying that we need to be careful."  
Starsky sighed. "I hear you, but damn it, it's not right! We can't just sit around and wait for Linda to end up being a statistic, too. We gotta do something, Hutch!"  
"We will, buddy, but we just have to take things slow. In the mean time, we'd better get back to work. Dobey will have our hides if we don't get some of these cases closed. After we go off shift, we can stop at Huggy's and see how she's doing."  
"Now you're talking. We can let Anita know what Mary said. Maybe she can talk some sense into Linda."  
Hutch shrugged and got into the car. As they went back to work, Mary Anderson's words echoed in his mind.  
*"In the most extreme cases, the abuser catches up with the abused and one of them ends up dying."*  
He looked over at Starsky, and saw the determined look on his face. *Watch out, buddy. Don't get too close to her. I don't want you to become a statistic, either.*  
Linda walked up to their small cottage and listened before unlocking the door. She could hear the TV on the other side and sighed in disappointment. The rain had stopped the night before, so she had been hoping that Jimmy would still be at work. If he'd been home by himself, she knew without a doubt that he was drinking. She took a deep breath and braced her shoulders before opening the door.  
"I'm home, Jimmy!"  
He took a drink of beer and looked blearily up at her. "Where've you been?"  
*I knew it! He's already drunk.* She kept her voice calm. "I've been at work, remember? I help Anita with the lunch rush, between 11 and 2."  
He sneered at her. "I didn't think drunks ate lunch."  
*You should know, shouldn't you?* She tried to smile. "Well, a lot of them do."   
She reached into her pocket. "Look, I made fifty bucks in tips, just in a few hours! I don't have to work tomorrow afternoon, so I'll get us some steaks. We can have a nice dinner, just the two of us, before I have to go to work."  
"Yeah, well, I'm almost out of beer, so you'd better not spend all of that on two lousy steaks. Anyway, that's tomorrow and I'm hungry now. What's for supper?"  
"I'll fix us some spaghetti and garlic toast. It won't take long to fix. How does that sound?"  
He glowered at her. "I don't care what you fix, just stop yakking and get in the kitchen and fix it! And bring me another beer!"  
She bit back an angry retort and headed for the kitchen. She returned a few moments later and sat an opened bottle of beer on the small table beside him. He grunted without looking up and handed her the empty bottle. Keeping her expression neutral, she threw the bottle away and went back into the kitchen. She put the pasta on and started the sauce then ran into the bedroom to change her clothes. As she looked in her closet, she saw that she only had enough clean clothes for that night. Linda sighed to herself. She'd have to find the time tomorrow to do the laundry. Suddenly, the fifty dollars that she'd been proud of a few moments ago seemed like a paltry amount. Thankfully, it was Friday night, so she should bring home more money after her shift.  
*Why did you just work half a day, Jimmy? You're always putting me down because I don't bring home enough money. Why can't you help out once in a while?* But she knew better than to say anything. It would only make him angry.  
As she fixed the spaghetti and endured another meal with her husband, Linda fantasized about a life without Jimmy. *Anita said she got out and she has two sons to support. I only have myself to worry about. Why can't I get away? Oh, God, I don't want to live like this anymore!* Then she chastised herself for dreaming. *You're trapped. You don't have any way out. How are you supposed to make it on your own with a part-time job? Stop dreaming, kid. You're only making yourself miserable.*  
By the time she left for work, Jimmy was nodding in his chair. With any luck, he would pass out completely before she came home and she would get a decent night's sleep. As she walked back to Huggy's, she blinked back her tears. Her whole life was measured in snatches of peace and quiet. Lately, the only time she had that was when Jimmy was asleep or gone, and when she was at Huggy's.  
As usual on Friday nights, the place was hopping by nine o'clock. Linda lost herself in her job, forgetting her problems for a few hours. When Starsky and Hutch came in toward the end of her shift, her chest tightened. But the worry she felt only lasted for a moment. They seemed friendly enough, and genuinely concerned about her. So, instead of shying away from them, she smiled when she took their order and chatted with them for a while. They didn't mention Jimmy or their marital problems and she enjoyed the relaxed banter between the two friends. It wasn't until the last of the customers left that they approached her again.  
The two detectives moved to the bar and sat while Anita and Linda cleared the dishes from the tables. Starsky smiled over at them and teased them in a good-natured tone.  
"You know if business stays this good, Huggy just might need another waitress. Then you ladies can start a union and negotiate for a raise."  
Huggy looked up from behind the bar. "Now, watch it, Starsk, don't go giving my girls these high falutin' ideas. They don't need a union, because they have me."  
They all laughed then Starsky turned to Linda. "We talked to someone you used to work with at the diner. She said to tell you hello and she misses you."  
Linda looked surprised. "Oh, who did you talk to?"  
Starsky thought back. "Her name tag said Debbie."  
"Oh, that must be Debbie Walsh. She's really sweet. She was really mad when Harry let me…." She broke off and turned away.  
Hutch's voice was gentle. "We know what happened, Linda. Debbie told us that Harry fired you because the customers were uncomfortable. Harry knew what was going on, but when he pushed you about it, you weren't honest with him."  
Linda's blue eyes pleaded with him. The sunglasses were gone, but the make-up she wore couldn't hide the fading bruises on her eye.  
"Please, you don't know what you're getting into. I need this job! I like Huggy and I like Anita. Please leave me alone!"  
Starsky looked steadily at her. "And you thought that with the dim lighting, people wouldn't see underneath the make-up and dark glasses. Besides, after a few beers, most of your customers can't see past their noses. So, you figured you were safe."  
"Yes, I'm safe! I have a few hours of peace, and I don't have to think about the mess my life is in. You can't help me. I know you mean well, but you'll only make things worse."  
Starsky laid his hand on hers. "We can help you, Linda. You don't have to stay with him. A marriage license doesn't give him the right to hurt you. You can get out. Other women have done it, and you can, too. We'll help you, if you'll let us."   
A single tear ran down her face. "And where am I supposed to go? I don't have anybody but Jimmy! Look at me! I'm thirty years old. What man is going to want me? And what kind of man am I going to meet in places like this?"  
Anita walked up to her. "You can stand on your own, Linda! I did it! Jimmy has got you so beat down that you don't realize how strong you are. My God, how long have you been supporting that bum? Is the few bucks that he brings in worth the Hell you're going through?"  
She looked around at her small audience. "You say you can help me. I've been married for fourteen years. If I leave now, and try to get out on my own, what if Jimmy comes after me? Are you going to protect me for the rest of my life? Let's say that I press charges the next time he hits me. How long will he be in jail? Can you keep him there forever?"  
Starsky and Hutch looked at each other. Starsky shook his head. "No, but we can keep him there long enough for you to get out. There are people you can go to for help, Linda. They'll help you get a restraining order, and then they'll help you start over someplace else, someplace where Jimmy can't get to you."  
She wiped at her tears angrily. "You make it sound so easy!"  
Hutch shook his head. "No, it won't be easy, but you can get away, if you want to."  
She smiled sadly at him. "You don't know Jimmy. He won't give up. Someday, he'll find me, and it'll start all over again. It's a nice dream, but that's all it is: a dream."  
She turned away and started clearing the rest of the tables. The others looked at each other, shrugging helplessly. Then Anita started to help her while the men looked on.  
An hour later, Linda slid silently into bed beside her husband. As she fell asleep, another tear slid down her face. It's just a dream. And dreams never come true.

The freedom she longed for seemed even farther away by the next day. She looked out the window at Jimmy as he stood by the grill they'd bought when times were better, a beer in one hand and a book of matches in the other. *Maybe I'll get lucky one of these days and he'll blow himself up. Oh, why did I think we could have a quiet afternoon at home? We haven't had one of those days in so long that I've forgotten what it's like.*  
Jimmy threw the lit match on the fluid-soaked charcoal and jumped back as the flames rose out of the grill. He laughed drunkenly then looked toward the window.   
"Hey, Linda, get those potatoes out here! The fire's almost ready!"  
"I'm coming, Jimmy!" She examined the three potatoes carefully before wrapping them in foil. Jimmy hated potatoes with "eyes" in them and had retaliated before by throwing the hot vegetables at her when he wasn't satisfied.  
While Jimmy tended to the steaks, Linda fixed the salad and shucked the corn on the cob that she'd found at the small vegetable stand on the corner. She scrubbed each ear meticulously, making sure she got every strand of silk off the corn. She let her mind wander as she enjoyed the few minutes of peace.  
*If Jimmy hadn't lost that job, we'd have a couple of kids by now. They'd be playing out in the yard, staying far away from the fire, of course. Then we'd have a real sit-down dinner at our picnic table, and maybe have a game of badminton afterwards.* She shook her head fiercely. *You're dreaming, girl! Kids would only make things worse. Get your head out of the clouds! You're never going to have more than what you have now!*   
Soon the steaks and potatoes were done and Linda had the table set. The picnic table she'd dreamed of earlier had never sat in their back yard. Jimmy hated eating outside because of the flies and other pests, so she knew better than to ever ask for one. Instead, the same set of mismatched dishes and bowls sat on the secondhand table as they had for years. The fine china she stored in the hope chest her mother bought her had been the target of Jimmy's tantrums early on, and now only a few cherished pieces remained. Those treasures were still hidden in that chest, but all "hope" was gone.   
Linda sat quietly as they ate dinner. Jimmy ate with all of his attention focused on his food, stopping only to take a drink of beer to wash it down. To Linda, food was simply nourishment, something she needed to keep going. The constant fear of setting off another tantrum from Jimmy kept butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Finally, she sighed in relief as her husband left the table and wandered into the living room, a new beer in his hands.   
She cleared the table and started water running in the sink for the dirty dishes. As she put the leftovers in the refrigerator, she glanced up at the clock and moaned under her breath. The potatoes had taken longer to cook than she'd planned and if she didn't hurry, she'd be late for work. It would have been easier to rinse the dishes and do them when she came home, but Jimmy wouldn't tolerate that. So she washed them as quickly as she could and still get them clean. Even drunk, Jimmy could spot a crumb left on a plate, and they really couldn't afford to lose any more dishes. She was drying the last of the silverware and putting it away when Jimmy yelled at her.  
"Hey, Linda, bring me another beer!"  
"I'll be there in a second, Jimmy. I'm putting the dishes away."  
She frantically put the silverware away, making sure they went in the right compartments in the drawer. *A place for everything and everything in its place, as my mother used to say. Well, I know where I'd like to put you, Jimmy Brewer!*  
"Linda, what the Hell's taking you so long? I said, bring me a damned beer!"  
"Hold on, would you? I told you I'd be there in a second!" Linda stopped cold and closed her eyes. "Oh, God."  
She shrank against the counter when she heard him get up. "Please, Jimmy, not now! Not now!"  
She couldn't stop the whimper as he walked into the kitchen. His eyes were two pinpoints of fury.  
"What did you say?"  
She rushed to the refrigerator. "I'm sorry, Jimmy! I was trying to finish the dishes. I'm going to be late for work. I'm sorry! I'll get your beer right now."  
She yanked open the refrigerator door, but before she could reach inside, he slammed the door shut.   
"You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like that. I don't give a damn if you're late for work! You think that pissy-assed little job is more important than me?"  
"No, Jimmy. I'm sorry! We just- we need the money!"  
Her words only inflamed him. "What, you're telling me now that I can't support my family? I bring the paychecks home! You're just a lousy barmaid in a run-down bar. I make more money in one hour than you do in a whole day!"  
She backed up against the counter. "I know, Jimmy. But it's been raining a lot lately, and we need the money to tide us over."  
"And that's my fault, right? I can control the weather?"  
"No, I didn't mean that. But I can help out until the weather gets better. Then when you go back to work full-time, I can save for extra stuff. You keep saying you want a new TV, don't you? I - I can save my tips and get us a new one, a big, color TV. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
She ducked as he threw the empty bottle in his hand. He grabbed her with both hands and shook her violently.  
"If I want a new TV, I'll get one myself. I'm not going to let a woman support me!"  
"I didn't mean that! I know you can. I just meant I can help. I just - I need this job!"  
He glared at her with blood-shot eyes. "You mean you want this job! You like sashaying around a bunch of drunks, bums pinching your ass and squeezing your tits."  
"It's not like that. I don't let them touch me. The tips are good, Jimmy! I can handle the drunks."  
He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. "And what's that supposed to mean? Your old man's a drunk, so you can handle the ones at the bar? Just because I have a couple of beers now and then mean I'm a drunk, just like those losers?"  
She gasped as he back-handed her across the face. "No, that's not what I meant! Please, Jimmy, let me go! I have to go to work. I don't want to get fired. We need the money! Please!"  
He punched her in the stomach, hard, and then stepped back. "Go, go to work! Go back to your precious bar! But you'd better bring home some decent money for once! Go on, get out of here!"  
Linda ran into their bedroom and snatched up her clothes then rushed into the bathroom. She dried the tears that were streaming down her face and examined her reflection closely in the mirror. The hand-print that Jimmy had left on her cheek was slowly fading, but her eyes were still red-rimmed from crying. Her stomach still hurt from the punch he'd thrown, but at least the sore muscles weren't visible. Quickly, she washed her face and dried it with a towel. It only took a few minutes to apply her makeup then she dressed and ran out the back door. She whispered a prayer of thanks that she only lived a few blocks from The Pits and knew Huggy wouldn't question her if she was only a few minutes late. As she sneaked in the back door, Linda pushed all thoughts of Jimmy from her mind. She would be safe from his torment for a few hours, at least. *Please let him pass out before I get home. I can't take another fight tonight*.  
As Linda waited on the throng of customers, lifting trays heavy with pitchers of beer and mugs, she could feel the pull of the abused muscles in her stomach. She was glad that Huggy wasn't close enough to see her wince in the dim lighting, and Anita was too busy with her own rowdy bunch to notice. She was ashamed to admit that she felt an enormous relief when Starsky and Hutch didn't stop by for an after-work drink or a game of pool. Though she knew they only wanted to help, she didn't need the added stress of another interrogation.  
The rest of the night went too quickly and before she knew it, the last of the stragglers filed out the door and the bar was empty. She helped Anita clean the tables and stayed to share a snack with her and Huggy. Finally, she couldn't put off going home any longer and trudged back to her house. She unlocked the door and tip-toed into her bedroom. Jimmy was snoring loudly and she slipped into bed without waking him up. As Linda fell asleep, her last thought was she wished he'd never wake up.

The sun was shining when she woke up the next morning, so Linda happily packed Jimmy's lunch while he was in the shower. After a hearty breakfast, she stood at the door and kissed him good-bye. With any luck, he'd be gone the whole day, giving her a much needed break. Linda flew through the housework, determined to have the chance to relax before she went to work. She was almost done with the bathroom when she heard a knock at the door.  
"Anita, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at work by now."  
The brunette shook her head. "Huggy called me a few minutes ago. The water pipes in the bathroom broke sometime last night and when he came in, there was water all over the floor. He called a plumber, but it'll be a couple of hours before he can get to the bar, so we'll be opening late. Huggy's fit to be tied, but there isn't anything he can do about it. I was going to stop at that thrift store that opened last week and thought you might like to come, too."  
"Oh, I don't know. I really don't have any extra money to spend."  
Anita pouted slightly. "Come on, Linda. Jimmy's gone to work, right? It's a beautiful day and there's no reason for you to be stuck in the house. Anyway, you don't have to buy anything. I just love looking in thrift stores. You never know what you'll come across."  
"Well, I guess I could go for a little while. As long as I don't buy anything, Jimmy doesn't have to know. OK, let me get dressed for work and we can go. Come on; you can keep me company while I change clothes."  
The two women spent an enjoyable morning rummaging through the new store. Linda found a couple of shirts and three pairs of slacks that she could wear to work, but balked when Anita suggested she buy them.  
The blonde woman bit her lip pensively. "I don't know, Anita. There's no way I can call Jimmy and ask him if I can buy these, and we honestly don't have the extra money."  
"Linda, they're only a quarter a piece! Jimmy's not going to miss a dollar and some change and you'll make that up in tips tonight. And you're buying them for work, right? It's not like you're throwing the money away."  
Linda looked at the clothes in her hand. "Well, that's true, but if Jimmy sees them, I'll have to explain where I got them. I know! Would you take them home with you for a couple of days? Then I can tell Jimmy about this store and ask him if I can get some new work clothes. If he knows they only cost a quarter, he shouldn't mind."  
"Damn it, Linda, it's your money, too! Why should you ask his permission before you spend a measly dollar? Oh, don't look at me like that. I'll take them home and you can let me know when it's OK." She thought for a minute then snapped her fingers. "I know, why don't I pay for them and you tell Jimmy it was a gift from me? Then you won't be spending any of his money."  
"No, that'll only make things worse! He's really sensitive about supporting us. He'll look at it as charity. Please just do it my way. It's for the best."  
"All right, I'll do whatever you say. I still don't see why it's such a big deal, but I don't want to get you into any trouble. Let's pay for these and get to work. The plumber should be finished by now."  
Linda smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Anita, I really appreciate this. I know how you feel about Jimmy, but I really don't need any more hassles."  
The plumber was putting his supplies in the van when the two women arrived at The Pits. Huggy was mopping the water off the floor so they put their belongings in the back and helped get the bar ready to open. Despite their best efforts, it was another two hours before the hungry horde of customers were allowed in the door. Linda and Anita rushed to take all the orders while Huggy filled endless pitchers of beer and Haimie covered his grill with hamburger patties.   
When Linda finally got a look at the clock above the bar, she gasped. "Please tell me that clock's wrong!"  
Huggy glanced up and shook his head. "Nope, it's right. What's the matter?"  
"I'll be an hour late getting out of here! Jimmy will be home soon and I still have to cook supper. Is it okay if I leave now, Huggy? I really don't want to make him mad."  
"Linda, why don't you let Starsky and Hutch help you? You don't have to live like this. One of these days, that man is going to kill you!"  
"Please, Huggy, I don't have time to get into this right now! Can I go?"  
Huggy sighed. "OK, I know when I'm wasting my breath. Go on; Anita can finish cleaning up. You just be careful, girl!"  
Linda pulled her apron off and tossed it on the bar. "Thanks, Huggy, I'll see you later!"  
She ran the few blocks to their house, which earned curious looks from the other people on the street. After she unlocked the door, she ran to the bedroom and changed her clothes and threw them in the dirty laundry hamper. She dashed into the kitchen and grabbed the chicken out of the refrigerator.  
"Oh, why did I promise him fried chicken tonight? It would be so much easier if we could just have sandwiches and soup, but he'd want to know why I changed my mind. I don't have the strength for another fight. Please, God, give me some time to get this done."  
She was still preparing their meal when she heard the front door open. Hurriedly, she took a beer from the refrigerator and walked into the living room, a cheerful smile pasted on her face.  
She kissed him and handed him the beer. "Hi, Honey, how was your day? Supper's almost ready."  
"I don't want to talk about it. That new foreman is a real prick. All he does all day long is look over our shoulders to see what we're doing. There ain't nothing wrong with his back and if he'd help a little, we'd get done a lot sooner."  
"I'm sorry you had a bad day. But you've got time to take a long, hot shower, and then you can watch TV for a while. I'll let you know as soon as supper's done. It's fried chicken, just like I told you."  
Jimmy looked suspiciously at her but simply took another swig of beer and walked away. Linda breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the water running in the shower then went back to the kitchen to finish cooking. She watched the chicken carefully, making sure the batter browned evenly on each piece.   
She jumped when Jimmy's voice came from behind her. "Hey, where's my blue tee shirt? I thought you just did laundry."  
Linda turned to him. "I did, but you wore that shirt yesterday. I didn't have time to do any laundry today."  
His eyes narrowed. "You didn't have any time? What the Hell did you do all day?"  
Linda backed up a step. "I – I worked today, remember? I cleaned house this morning and then I went to work. I'll wash your shirt out in the sink after dinner and you can wear it tomorrow."  
"I want to wear it now. Why couldn't you wash it out while you were cleaning house? You're some hotshot barmaid at work, but you can't do more than one thing at a time when you're home?"  
"It's only one shirt, Jimmy. You have lots of others. I promise I'll wash it after supper."   
Her eyes widened as she smelled something burning. With a cry, she turned back to the stove. Hastily, she turned off the flame under the skillet and moved it to the back.   
Jimmy yelled. "Now look what you did! You let the chicken burn! What am I supposed to eat now?"  
"I'm sorry, Jimmy! I didn't mean to. I'll fix you a hamburger steak to go with the potatoes and green beans. It will only take a few minutes."  
"I don't want a hamburger! I want a real meal! I worked all day long and I'm hungry."  
"I'll make it thick and make gravy to go over it. I'll get some more chicken and we can have that tomorrow."  
He advanced on her. "Tomorrow, tomorrow, everything's tomorrow with you! Can't you do anything right?"  
Linda tried to get away. "Please, Jimmy, don't hit me again! I didn't do it on purpose. Give me a break, please!"  
"I'll give you a break, you lousy bitch! I work hard all day and I have the right to a decent meal when I come home!"  
Something inside her snapped. "I work, too! I clean your house, I wash your clothes and I cook your meals! And I work, too! I give you every penny that I make and I rush home to take care of you. You don't do anything when you get home. You watch TV and drink beer and I wait on you hand and foot! I'm sorry I let your supper burn but it was an accident! I was doing fine until you started complaining about your shirt. Supper would be done already if you had just left me alone!"  
With a roar, he grabbed her by the hair and slapped her across the face. The force of the blow sent her flying across the room, leaving a clump of her hair in his fist. He followed her and yanked her off the floor, punching her in the stomach and ribs over and over again.   
She cowered against the wall. "Please stop, Jimmy! You're hurting me. Please don't hit me anymore!"  
Jimmy towered over her and clenched his fist, but before he could land another blow there was a knock at the door.  
He growled at her. "You stay here! And don't say a word."  
Linda slumped to the floor, sobbing. She heard Jimmy open the door then heard another voice.   
"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but we got a call from one of your neighbors and they thought there might be some trouble. Is there a problem, son?"  
"Oh, no, sir, there's no problem at all. The little wife got distracted and let supper burn, and I guess I lost my temper a little. I worked hard today and really had the taste for some fried chicken. But everything's fine now. You know how it is. I'm sorry you had to come out for nothing, but I've got it all under control."  
"Is your wife OK? Could we talk to her for a minute? It's for our report, you know."  
"Sure, she's fine, but you can talk to her if you have to. Linda, would you come here? This nice officer needs to talk to you."  
Linda wiped her face the best she could then walked to the door and stood beside Jimmy. He put his arm around her shoulder and drew her close. The policeman standing on the porch couldn't see his hand as he squeezed her tightly.  
"Are you OK, ma'am? The neighbors said they heard you cry out."  
Linda glanced nervously at her husband. "I'm okay, really. I slipped on some grease on the floor and fell. I'll be fine, honestly. I'm sorry you had to make a trip out for nothing."  
The officer looked skeptical but nodded reluctantly. "Well, if you're sure, I'll be going now. I'm sorry I bothered you folks."  
Jimmy smiled. "It's no bother at all, officer. It's good to know you're looking out for us regular folk. You really make a guy feel safe."  
The policeman fidgeted slightly. "That's a nice thing to say, sir. Have a good evening." As he started to walk away, he turned back. "If you need any help, we're only a phone call away."  
As soon as the patrol car drove away, Jimmy slammed the door and pushed Linda away.   
"I can't believe those nosy neighbors called the cops again! What we do is none of their business. Now you get in there and clean up that mess and fix me some supper! I said, now!"  
Instead of doing as he said, Linda marched to their bedroom and pulled a suitcase out of the closet. With a determined expression on her face, she started putting her meager belongings in the suitcase. She knew Jimmy was standing in the doorway but refused to look at him.  
She could hear the contempt in his voice when he spoke. "What do you think you're doing?"  
Linda swiped at the tears on her face as she turned to face him. "I'm leaving you, Jimmy. I can't take this anymore. I used to love you more than anything else in the world. I was so happy when you asked me to marry you. I thought we'd be together for the rest of our lives. But as hard as I try, I can't feel anything but fear. I walk on egg shells around you and I jump every time you come near me." She shook her head slowly. "It's over, Jimmy. I don't love you anymore."  
Jimmy picked up the suitcase and sent it flying, scattering clothes all over the floor. "You aren't going anywhere! You're my wife. You're not going to make a laughing stock out of me by leaving me. If you ever get the idea in your head again to walk out on me, I'll follow you and break your fool neck! Now get in there and fix me something to eat!"  
Linda felt her resolve crumble as he blocked the doorway. She didn't try to hide the tears as she put her clothes back in the drawers and the suitcase back in the closet. Tentatively, she walked past Jimmy and into the kitchen. She threw the ruined chicken in the garbage and took some hamburger meat out of the refrigerator. As she worked it into a thick patty, she gazed up at Jimmy.  
"I'll fix your supper and then I'm going to work. If I don't go, Huggy will know something's wrong and he might even call the police. They might wonder what's going on if they have to come out here twice in one night."  
"Well, if you're going to work you'd better hurry up with dinner. And you tell that punk you call a boss that if he sticks his black nose in my business, I'll break his scrawny neck. Then I'll make you wish you'd never been born."  
Linda watched him take another beer out of the fridge then stalk out the door. "I've been wishing that for years."  
Starsky pulled the last page of his report out of his typewriter and signed his name with a flourish. "All done! At least that's one case we managed to close successfully."  
Hutch frowned at his partner. "Yeah, but don't expect to score any brownie points with Dobey. He wasn't too happy when we told him that Roger Mallory dropped out of sight. We spent three weeks on that stake-out and weren't any closer to nabbing him then when we started. Now he's probably in some cantina down in Mexico, laughing his ass off at us."  
"Hey, that wasn't our fault. Palmer and Goddard were supposed to be watching him. They were the ones that let him get away."  
"I know, but we still wasted three weeks on that scum and we don't have a thing to show for it. He's cost this city thousands of dollars with his latest scam. To hear the Commissioner talk, you'd think it was coming right out of his pocket. He's on Dobey's back to put that creep behind bars and you know what that means."  
"Yeah, it means Dobey's on our backs. But look on the bright side. We might not have Mallory, but he isn't in town running his little scam anymore, either. Sooner or later, he'll run out of money and won't be able to buy any more tequila. He'll come back looking for more suckers to con and then we'll get him."  
Hutch grinned at him. "I'll let you tell that to the Commissioner when he comes around next time. I'm sure that will make him feel much better."  
Starsky stuck his tongue out at the blond then jumped as the phone rang. Hutch laughed at his partner then answered the call.  
"Hutchinson."  
"Hey, Hutch, this is Bill Preston. I know you were asking about the guy that lives on 7th street, so I thought you might like to know that we got another call from his neighbor tonight."  
Hutch motioned for Starsky to pick up his phone. "What happened?"  
"Same old thing, the neighbors heard someone yelling but when we checked it out, the guy said everything was fine."  
"Did you talk to Mrs. Brewer?"  
"Yeah, she said the same thing. She stood there right next to her husband and swore she was okay."  
Hutch swore under his breath. "What did she look like? Did she have any marks on her?"  
"Well, yeah, but she said she slipped in some grease and fell. Look, Hutch. We know this creep is beating up on his wife. He's not fooling us with these lame stories, but unless she files a complaint, there's nothing we can do. Hell, she won't even admit that anything's wrong. She sure isn't going to press charges against him."  
"I'm not coming down on you, Bill. I know your hands were tied. Would you let us know if you get any more calls?"  
"Sure. I hope you get her out of there soon. Tempers and booze don't mix, and he's got plenty of both."  
"Yeah, he does. Thanks for calling, Bill." Hutch turned to his partner. "Well, you heard what he said."  
Starsky cursed under his breath. "Damn it, we have to do something before it's too late."  
"I agree, but what can we do if she keeps lying for him? We can't twist her arm, Starsky. She has to take the first step herself. Like you said, she's not a child. She's an adult."  
Starsky's blue eyes flashed with anger. "So you're saying now that she likes being knocked around? If she didn't like it, she wouldn't stay?"  
"Damn it, you know me better than that! But if we rush in there like a couple of bulls in a china shop, it's still not going to do any good unless she's willing to press charges against the creep. And when we leave, he's liable to take it out on her."  
Starsky threw up his hand. "OK, I get your point! I'm not saying we should go flying over there and kidnap her. But we can talk to her again and that's what I'm going to do. Now, if you don't wanna go, just say so. But I'm going."  
Hutch sighed. "No, I'll go with you. Come on; I'll log us out and we'll go to Huggy's. Maybe Anita can help pound some sense into Linda's head before Jimmy breaks it."  
The two detectives logged off and drove to The Pits. The bar was moderately full so they took a seat at the bar.  
Starsky leaned forward and kept his voice low as he watched Linda from the corner of his eye. "How's she doin' tonight? We got word that the cops were called again because they had another fight."  
Huggy tossed the towel he was holding on the bar. "Damn it, I knew something happened! She was scared to death when she ran out of here this afternoon and when she got back; I could tell she'd been crying."  
Hutch held up a hand. "Wait a minute. What happened this afternoon? The way Preston talked; it was later when they took the call."  
"I had plumbing troubles this morning and had to wait for the plumber so we were late opening up. That made the lunch rush last longer than usual and when Linda noticed the time, she almost had a cow. She ran out of here saying that she had to get home and fix dinner before Jimmy got there. That poor kid was scared out of her gourd when she flew out the door."  
"Apparently she had good reason, because the neighbors heard her yelling. We were hoping we could talk to her and see if we could convince her to get out before he kills her."  
Huggy made a face. "Good luck on that one, bro. I've talked till I'm blue in the face and she keeps going back to him. But it's your dime. If you want to try one more time, I'll back you up."  
The two men watched Linda closely while she waited on the room full of customers. An inexperienced observer might have missed the occasional wince and the stiff way Linda bent over to set drinks on the various tables, but Starsky and Hutch saw the evidence of her encounter with Jimmy as clearly as if it were a beacon. She avoided them whenever she could, but the few times she crossed their paths, they could see the "caught in the headlight" look in her eyes. As Starsky whispered to Hutch while they waited for the bar to close, Linda was doing an excellent impression of a dog that had been kicked too many times.  
Finally, Huggy locked the door behind the last customer and the two women started gathering dirty dishes. When Linda winced again as she picked up a heavy tub of glasses, Starsky walked over and took it from her.  
"How bad did he hurt you this time, Linda?"  
The blonde kept her head turned away from him. "I don't know what you mean."  
Starsky sat the tub down on the bar and faced her. "We got a call from the officer that came to your house tonight. He didn't fall for your story about slipping in some grease. How long do you think it will be before Jimmy puts you in the hospital, or in the morgue?"  
She didn't try to hide the tears glistening in her eyes. "For the last time, please stay out of this! You can't help me! Can't you see that?"  
Anita walked up behind them. "What happened, Honey?"  
"I knew I wouldn't have dinner done by the time Jimmy got home, and I didn't. But I was doing OK until he started complaining about a shirt he wanted to wear. We were arguing about it and the chicken started to burn. He got mad then I got mad and he started hitting me. I shouldn't have yelled at him, but I was tired and I was rushing around the kitchen trying to get everything cooked. It was my fault."  
Anita stepped closer. "How can you stand there and take up for that man? You aren't to blame for what Jimmy does. I don't care how much chicken you burn, he doesn't have the right to hit you! You're his wife, not a piece of property. Jimmy's an animal!"  
"He's not an animal! He's my husband. I used to love him. We were so happy when we first got married. I know what he's doing is wrong, but you're asking me to give up my whole life! How can I just walk out on him?"  
Hutch moved closer. "Linda, Jimmy's sick. He needs help. With his drinking, and his temper, he's headed for prison. And you're headed for a hospital, or worse. You're not helping Jimmy, or yourself, by staying in this situation. Get out now, so we can help you both."  
Linda looked at all of them as she blinked back tears. "But where would I go? What would I do? I can't make it on my own."  
Anita stepped forward. "Don't you realize that you've been on your own for years? You said yourself that Jimmy hasn't worked a steady job since he got fired from that warehouse. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about. It won't be easy. In fact, it will probably be the hardest thing you've ever done. But you won't have to live in fear any more, and that will make everything you have to do worth it."  
Finally, the blonde woman sighed. "OK, what do you want me to do?"  
Starsky took her hands in his. "First, we go down to the station and you file charges against Jimmy. As soon as he's safely put away, you can go back to your house and get your things. Then you'll go before the judge and get a restraining order against Jimmy. After that, Children and Family Services will help you get what you need to start a new life. Anita was right. It won't be easy, and it won't happen overnight, but you'll be safe." With a gentle hand, the brunet hooked a finger under Linda's chin and looked in her eyes. "I want you to be very sure you're ready to do this. Once you start, there's no going back. If you get half-way and then drop the charges against Jimmy, there won't be anything we can do. We have a whole lot of citizens in this city to protect. As much as we hate to admit it, if the officers that patrol your street think you're just crying wolf, they won't be so quick to knock on your door the next time they get a call."  
She nodded slightly. "I know. I haven't been very cooperative in the past, but I don't think I can face going home to another fight. If our neighbors hadn't called the police tonight, I think Jimmy would have really hurt me." She straightened her shoulders and tried to smile. "OK, I'll do it."  
Starsky smiled at her. "That's my girl. Now, we'll go downtown and let you file charges then we'll pick Jimmy up. I want you to stay in the apartment upstairs for now. It's the safest place for you, and you won't have to worry about walking back and forth to work. Then we'll call Mary Anderson and let her know what's going on. She'll be with you when you go before the judge and get that restraining order. I can't promise they'll keep him in jail after the arraignment, though. It depends on the amount of bail the judge sets and if Jimmy can make it. Ideally, he'll stay locked up until his trial, but there's no guarantee."  
Linda looked from one detective to the other. "Can I keep working here?"  
Starsky shrugged slightly. "That depends on how things go, Linda. If Jimmy makes bail, it won't be safe for you here. If he stays in jail until his trial, then you can keep working. Let's just take it one day at a time, OK?"  
Linda hugged herself. "This is all so overwhelming! After tonight, I won't have a home anymore, and may not have a job. I feel so alone!"  
Anita put her arm around her friend. "You're not alone, Honey. We're all here for you."  
As soon as the charges were filed and Linda was safe in the apartment at The Pits, Starsky and Hutch drove over to the house on 7th Street. Bill Preston and his partner, Eldon Wade, followed in their patrol car. The house was dark when they pulled up in the narrow driveway. Starsky had to knock on the door repeatedly before they heard a slurred voice from the other side.  
"Who the Hell is it?"  
"It's the police, Mr. Brewer. We'd like to talk to you."  
They heard the sound of a chain being unlatched then one bleary eye glared out at them.  
"What now? Don't tell me that nosy broad next door called you again? Damn it, can't a man get a little shut-eye around here?"  
Hutch moved into Jimmy's line of sight. "We have some questions to ask you, Mr. Brewer. May we come in?"  
"Oh, all right, but make it quick. I have to go to work in the morning."  
Once they were inside, Hutch gave a piece of paper to Jimmy. "James Brewer, you are under arrest for assault and battery, drunk and disorderly, and giving a false statement to police officers. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand your rights as I have explained them, Mr. Brewer?"  
"Wait a damn minute! I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't assault anybody and if I want to have a few beers in my own home, that's none of your business!"  
Starsky moved closer to his partner. "You assaulted your wife, Mr. Brewer, as you have on previous occasions. Mrs. Brewer filed formal charges against you tonight. You're right, it is your business if you want to drink in your home, and arguing with your wife isn't against the law. But abusing her is. When Officer Preston came to your home tonight, you deliberately lied to him, and forced your wife to do the same. Get dressed, Mr. Brewer. You're coming with us."  
Jimmy glared at the detectives. "Like Hell I am! This is my house! You pigs got no right rousting me like this. If I have to knock my wife around a little to keep her in line, that's what I'm gonna do. That bitch next door can keep her stinking nose out of it!"  
Starsky growled and moved a step closer. "You're wrong, Brewer. Spouse abuse is a crime, and your neighbor had every right to call us. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, it's your choice. I said, get dressed!"  
Jimmy sneered at the brunet. "Awww, isn't that sweet? Linda's got herself a regular champeen."  
Starsky snarled back. "And she's got a coward for a husband. Real men don't beat up on their wives. Why don't you try picking on someone your own size for once?"  
Jimmy roared and the two men collided in the middle of the room. As Jimmy struck out at him, Starsky ducked under his flailing arm and, with a fluid movement, he punched Jimmy in the stomach. The larger man bent over slightly but straightened immediately and lashed out again. Starsky side-stepped the blow easily then swept Jimmy's legs out from under him. The floor shook as Jimmy went down on his back. Before Jimmy could get up, Bill Preston and Eldon Wade moved to stand between the drunken man and Starsky.   
Hutch grabbed his partner's arm. "That's enough, Starsky! You aren't helping Linda by doing this."   
The two men stood locked together, two pairs of blue eyes boring into each other. Starsky cursed under his breath then relented and stepped back. Under Hutch's watchful eye, he moved around the uniformed officers and bent over Jimmy. The brunet slapped a cuff on Jimmy's thick wrist then grabbed his other arm and cuffed his hands together. As he pulled up on Jimmy's arms, he didn't try to hide his contempt.  
"She's your wife, not a punching bag! Linda's a beautiful, intelligent woman. You aren't fit to wipe her feet." He turned to the uniformed officers. "Get him out of here."  
As Bill and Eldon propelled Jimmy Brewer to the patrol car, the drunken man kept up a stream of curses.   
"I'll get you someday, pig! Just let me go and we'll see who is a real man! It's Linda's fault, anyway! She's always yammering at me, talking back and throwing that shitty little job up in my face. A man's entitled to some peace and quiet when he gets home. I work hard all day long, and does she give a damn about that? No, all she can do is brag about the puny tips she makes, like she's the one supporting us. I'm the head of this family. You hear me? I'm in charge here!"  
The two detectives watched as the patrol car drove away then Hutch turned to his partner.  
"Well, that was smart. I should have left you back at The Pits with Linda."  
Starsky threw a scathing look at the blond. "Put me in a room with Brewer for ten minutes and I'll show you how smart I am." Then he grinned ferociously. "Besides, he threw the first punch."  
As Starsky stalked away, Hutch stared incredulously at his partner. Finally, he threw his hands up and followed his friend. The two detectives were silent as they drove to the station. By the time they arrived, Jimmy Brewer was already booked and in a cell, sleeping it off. They walked to their desks in the nearly-deserted squad room and finished their reports. For a while, the only sound in the room was the clicking of the typewriter. Finally, Starsky looked up at his partner.  
"OK, I screwed up! Is that what you want to hear? All I could see were the bruises on Linda's face and I let that drunken son-of-a-bitch get to me."  
Hutch took the report out of the typewriter and signed it before looking up. "Don't you think it gets to me, too? Jimmy's a coward who hides behind alcohol and his fists to hide his insecurity. No woman deserves to be treated the way he treats Linda. But you can't solve this with your fists, either, Starsk. I don't want to see this case thrown out of court because of a police brutality charge. It's a good thing there aren't any marks on Jimmy, and I don't think Preston and Wade will say anything, but what if the judge turns Jimmy loose? Who do you think will pay for what happened tonight? It won't be you, or me. It'll be Linda."  
Starsky sighed and ran his fingers through his curls. "I know, I know. I didn't do her any favors by going ape shit. I'm sorry, okay? I won't let it happen again."  
Hutch nodded briefly. "OK, apology accepted." He stood up and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Look, Starsk; I'm glad you care so much, but I don't want to see you jeopardize your career. There are a whole lot of other people out there that need us, and we can't help them if you lose your badge. Linda's going to get through this, and so are we. You just gotta use your brains instead of your fists, okay?"  
Starsky grinned slightly. "I thought you were supposed to be the brains of this duo."  
Hutch swatted playfully at his friend. "Starsky, shut up." Then he put an arm around Starsky's shoulders. "Come on, buddy; let's go home."  
Physically and emotionally drained, they stopped at The Pits and gave Linda the news about her husband's arrest then drove home for some much-needed sleep  
For Linda, that night in The Pits was the first night in years that she hadn't gone to sleep afraid. Although it was strange not having Jimmy lay next to her, it was as if a large weight had been lifted from her chest. Her new feeling of independence felt like euphoria until she went back to the small house to pack. Standing in the front room with all of her possessions in a few cardboard boxes, she looked forlornly at Anita.  
"My whole life is packed in these boxes. I wish I could take them with me."  
Anita put her arm around Linda. "Maybe you can later, Honey. Jimmy hasn't had his trial yet. If he's sentenced to prison, maybe you can find your own little apartment somewhere. Then you'll have all of your stuff back."  
"You're dreaming, Anita, and so am I. Jimmy doesn't give up easily. Unless they sentence him to life, I can't stay in this town. He won't stop until he finds me then I'll be right back where I was." She tried to put a brave smile on her face. "Tell me again why I'm doing this?"  
"You're doing this so that bruise on your cheek will be the last one Jimmy ever gives you. I know it's scary, Linda, but don't let him win now. There's a whole world out there, and a world without Jimmy is a whole lot better than one with him."  
"I know. At least I can stay in the apartment and work at The Pits for a little while longer. I'll need every penny I can earn if I'm going to take off."  
"I wouldn't worry too much about money. Things kinda have a way of working out when you're up against the wall."  
Linda smiled at her friend's optimism. "I hope so." She looked at the boxes again. "Twelve little boxes aren't much to show for a whole life, are they? Thanks for renting that storage room for me, Anita, and putting it in your name. If Jimmy knew it was my stuff, he'd probably set fire to the place just for spite. I promise I'll pay you back someday."  
"I don't want you worrying about that. I'll keep it safe and sound for you, and when you get set up, it'll still be here. Now, let's get this stuff loaded. I promised Huggy we'd be back before the lunch rush."  
The two women drove to the U-Store-And-Lock-It self-storage company and put the boxes in the small storage space then went back to The Pits. After the lunch rush was over, Mary Anderson and Officer Preston accompanied Linda to the courthouse for her appearance before Judge Shriver. Thirty minutes later, they dropped her back at The Pits, a restraining order against Jimmy clutched in her hand. As they walked Linda into the bar, Mary gave her an update on Jimmy's case.  
"The judge set Jimmy's bail at $10,000. We asked for more, but that's as high as he would go with the charges. But look on the bright side; Jimmy has to come up with a thousand dollars cash before he can get out of jail. He doesn't have that kind of money, does he?"  
Linda shook her head ruefully. "I don't think so, but Jimmy handled all of our finances. He never let me see the checkbook. I'd tell him what bills were due and he'd write out a check for them. But I do remember getting a few 'insufficient funds' notices in the mail, so I doubt he had too much in the account. Huggy always pays me in cash, so I've never had a reason to go to the bank."  
"Well, I talked to the jailer and explained what was going on, so he promised he would let me know if Jimmy made bail. Try not to worry too much, Linda. Knowing how much Jimmy drank, I'd be surprised if he had any kind of savings. We've only got two weeks until the trial. Just be careful and pay attention to what's going on around you." Mary smiled and patted the blonde's arm. "It will be over before you know it then you can start a new life for yourself."  
Linda sighed. "Two weeks can seem like an eternity, Mary. But I'm used to living my life in snatches of peace. I'll be okay."  
Over the next few days, Linda stayed close to the bar, leaving only for appointments with the district attorney, or for therapy sessions with the county psychologist. At first, Linda had balked when the therapy was recommended by the judge, but capitulated when he looked at her kindly and explained.  
"Mrs. Brewer, you've been an abused spouse for many years, and you're going to be on your own soon. Your whole life is going to change, and even though it will be for the better, that kind of transition won't be easy. Our psychologist can help you over some of the rough spots and help you regain your self-esteem. Believe me, this isn't any kind of punishment. I think these sessions will be good for you."  
Reluctantly, Linda agreed. But after only one session, she had to admit that she was feeling better, and less isolated. Every once in a while, she would stop what she was doing and look toward the county jail. *Why can't you stay in jail forever, Jimmy? I've wished for so long that someone would lock you up. If only they could throw away the key! You've kept me a prisoner for years. It's your turn now.*  
Starsky and Hutch also kept in touch, coming by after work to check on her and keep her informed about the progress of Jimmy's case. The change in Linda was already noticeable in the way she stood, the way she looked them directly in the eyes when she was talking to them and the lilt in her voice. Even in the brief time she had been separated from Jimmy, Linda was starting to emerge from her shell. Starsky loved the sound of her laughter and found himself going to great lengths to amuse her. One night, after the bar was closed and the doors locked, he told the story about the encounter Hutch had with an infatuated bumble bee on a stake-out. Huggy had heard it before, but the two women were enthralled.  
Starsky's blue eyes twinkled as he looked at his partner. "And it's a good thing that funeral home was solid. They probably heard him yell for blocks when he sat down on that bee."  
Anita laughed as the blond detective turned a bright red. "That's our Hutch, all right. Even the bees can't resist him."  
Hutch glared balefully at his friend. "Maybe I should tell them about the time you made an arrest wearing nothing but your underwear and a towel."  
Anita hooted. "Now that's something I would have liked to see!"  
Starsky pointed his finger at Hutch. "Hey, it was his fault! He put all of my clothes in the washer. I couldn't go in wearing nothing but my birthday suit, could I?"  
Hutch held his hands up. "I was in a Laundromat, Starsky. I had to make it look convincing, or those punks would have started shooting. What else was I supposed to do?"  
Huggy shook his head tolerantly as Anita and Linda giggled together. "You two have more tall tales than my Aunt Martha. If you ever get tired of wearing a badge, you could always write a book together. Meanwhile, as much as I hate to be a party pooper, it's getting late and tomorrow is another day. So if you ladies and gentlemen will excuse me, I'm going home. 'Night all."  
Anita glanced at the clock and nodded. "Wait for me, Huggy. The boys are sleeping over at a friend's house, and I'm looking forward to getting some real shut-eye. See you later, guys. And I'll see you tomorrow, Linda."  
Hutch followed them to the door then turned to his partner. "Coming, Starsk?"  
"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute. I'll walk Linda upstairs and make sure the back door is locked before we go."  
Hutch gave him a look. "Don't be too long. We have to work tomorrow, too."  
Linda watched her friends go out the door then smiled at Starsky. "You don't have to walk me upstairs, David. I feel really safe here, safer than I have in a long time."  
Starsky grinned. "I know, but a gentleman always sees the lady to her door. And it doesn't hurt to be careful."  
As they walked upstairs to the small apartment, Linda smiled back at him. "I really had fun tonight. I can't remember when I've laughed so much. You and Hutch have a wonderful friendship."  
They stopped at the door. "I'm glad I could make you smile. Makin' that pretty face frown ought to be a felony."  
He moved closer to her, but she stopped him with her hand. "David, please don't. My life is in shambles. I can't think about getting involved with anyone right now."  
He nodded sadly and took her hand. "I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed. You're a beautiful person, Linda. You deserve to be happy."  
She squeezed his hands. "I am happy, David. For the first time in years, I actually look forward to tomorrow. I owe you more than I can ever repay."  
He touched her cheek gently. "Your laughter is the only payment I need. Good night, pretty lady."  
Starsky sighed as he walked down the stairs. *Why does my luck always seem to be so bad? In another time, and another place, I could have fallen for you, Linda Brewer*.   
Hutch was waiting for him by the Torino. "Is everything okay, Starsk?"  
"Yep, fine as wine. The bar's locked up tighter than a drum."  
As they drove toward Venice Place, Hutch studied his friend's profile. "Are you sure you're okay, buddy?"  
Starsky kept his eyes on the road. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I don't know. You look a little down."  
"Nope, I'm doing great."  
Hutch sighed and looked out his window. "Better watch out."  
Starsky glanced sharply at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Linda's got a long way to go before this thing is over. She's dealing with some heavy stuff right now. What she needs most is a friend, not another complication."  
"So I'm a complication now, because I walked her up a few stairs?"  
"No, because you're getting involved with her. I can see the signs. Look, Starsk. I just don't want to see you get hurt. You saw how Jimmy acted. Even if he is sent to prison, Linda will probably have to leave town. You can't spend the rest of your life trying to protect her and work at the same time."  
Starsky snapped at him. "I know that, Hutch." Then he pounded the steering wheel with a fist. "I know that. I just wish things were different. She's one Hell of a lady, and she deserves to have someone that really loves her."  
Hutch reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "I know she does, buddy. And she'd be one lucky lady to have you. But it's not going to work."  
"Yeah, she told me the same thing. I guess it is lousy timing, huh? But it won't stop me from being her friend."  
"As long as you know that's all it can be, Starsk. And she's damned lucky to have a friend like you."  
One afternoon, after the last of the lunch crowd had paid their bill and left, Huggy and Anita sat at the bar, sipping a cup of coffee. Linda finished drying the last of the glass mugs and joined them.   
Anita shook her head and glared at Huggy. "You know, that slimy little Whitney tried to get out of here without paying his check again. Why you still let him in here, I'll never know."  
"Anita, you know that's just a game with him. He likes to give you a hard time. Whitney wouldn't really stiff us with the bill."  
Anita raised an eyebrow. "Huggy, that little creep would stiff his own mother if he thought he could get away with it. You're just too soft-hearted to admit it. Honestly, the way you coddle these bums, I'm surprised the place hasn't gone bankrupt by now."  
"In case you haven't realized it, my winning personality is what's kept this place in the black, if you'll pardon the pun."  
Anita made gagging noises. "Quick, somebody get a shovel."  
Linda smiled at the ongoing bickering then her expression sobered. "Oh, no! I forgot my mother's ring!"  
Huggy looked confused. "Linda, you don't have any kids. Why would you have a mother's ring?"  
"No, I meant the ring that my mother gave me. It has real diamonds in it, and it's been passed down for generations. The ring's worth probably a couple of thousand dollars, but it has more sentimental value than that. I kept it hidden in a secret place where Jimmy could never find it. I knew if he did, he'd hock it the first time he needed beer money."  
Anita stood up. "So tell me where it is, and I'll go get it for you."  
Linda shook her head. "No, I'll get it. If my neighbors saw you go into the house, they'd probably think you were a burglar and call the law. Besides, I'm the one that left it behind."  
Huggy frowned. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Linda. You know that Starsky and Hutch said you should stick close to The Pits right now. Why don't you let me call them and they can take you over there after their shift is over?"  
"Huggy, I'll be fine. Jimmy's still in jail, right? I know right where the ring is, so I can get it and come back in a flash."  
"Then at least take Anita with you. Starsky will kick my ass if I let you out of here by yourself."  
"Huggy, I am not a child. I'm perfectly capable of going over there by myself. I don't need a bodyguard." She looked at him with soulful eyes. "Don't you understand? It's the only thing from my past that I can take with me. I have to leave my hope chest, my mother's dishes, and all of my photo albums in storage. The ring is small enough for me to carry and it will be something of my mother's that I can keep."  
Huggy let his shoulders slump. "Oh, all right, but you'd better make it fast, Missy! If you're gone one second longer than I think you should be, I'll call Starsky and Hutch toot sweet."  
Linda leaned across the bar and kissed him on the cheek. "You're just a big old teddy bear, aren't you? I'll be back before you know it. Thanks, Huggy!"  
Huggy watched her go. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
Anita followed his eyes. "Hey, what can happen? Jimmy's in jail, right? She doesn't have anything to worry about. Right?"  
The black proprietor never took his eyes off the door. "Right."  
Linda walked straight to the house she had shared with Jimmy, mindful of the promise she made to Huggy. She unlocked the door, and after a quick look around, went to the closet in their bedroom. She pushed away the suits and dress shirts that Jimmy seldom wore and moved the box of shoes that passed their usefulness long ago. She'd noticed the small hole in the paneling at the back of the closet when they first moved in, but never got around to patching it. When Jimmy lost his job and started drinking, she'd decided it was the perfect hiding place for her mother's diamond ring. Linda removed the spare sock she'd shoved into the hole, and took out the small, velvet-lined box. She held her breath as she opened the box, letting it out when she saw the ring nestled in its spot. Tenderly, she closed the box and smiled. This was one treasure Jimmy had never found. Clutching it in her hand, she crawled backwards out of the closet then stood up.   
When she turned around, her eyes widened and she gasped out loud. "Jimmy!"  
Jimmy leaned against the entrance to their bedroom nonchalantly. "Hi, babe, did you miss me?"  
Linda backed up a step. "How-how did you get out of jail?"  
Jimmy looked wounded. "Hey, I've got friends! They got some money together and bailed me out. Are you surprised?"  
Linda carefully examined her husband. She realized that for the first time in a long time, he was stone-cold sober. But instead of being encouraged by the change, she felt a thrill of fear shiver up her spine. Without the alcohol to dull his dark blue eyes, she could see the malevolence in them. His drunken tantrums were frightening enough, but Linda had a feeling the cold anger she was seeing now would be much worse.  
"I didn't know you were out. I'll go now. I promised Huggy I wouldn't be gone long. It'll be dinner time soon."  
Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and we all know how busy that shitty little bar can be. Sorry, sweetheart, I'm afraid you're going to be a little late."  
Linda kept her voice firm. "I told Huggy I'd be right back, Jimmy. If I'm gone too long, he'll call Starsky and Hutch, and they'll come to check on me."  
Jimmy showed his teeth in a fake smile. "Isn't that nice, you've got your own private Rent-A-Pigs."  
Linda put the small jewelry box in the pocket of her jeans then took a tentative step toward the bedroom door. When Jimmy didn't move, she straightened her back and looked him in the eye.  
"I said, I'm going back to the bar now, Jimmy. I don't want to fight. I have a restraining order against you."  
"So? This is my house and I was here before you. You were the one that came in without calling. That crappy piece of paper isn't going to do you any good."  
"I didn't call because I thought you were still in jail! Besides, this is my house, too. I have the right to get my things."  
"Bull! This is my house and everything in it belongs to me, including you!"  
He lunged away from the door and toward her, grabbing her arm cruelly.   
"Let me go, Jimmy! I'll scream. I swear I will!"  
He slapped her viciously across the face. "Not this time, sweetheart! I've had all of those nosy neighbors I'm going to take." Still gripping her arm, he reached into the pocket with the other hand. "What have we got here? Linda, I'm surprised at you. You've been holding out on me."  
She sobbed as she rubbed her cheek. "That's mine! You can't have it. It was my mother's!"  
He shoved her away from him and she fell on her knees in the middle of the room. Keeping his back to the door, he flipped the top open.   
He grinned ferociously when he saw the ring. "Well, now if that isn't the prettiest thing I've ever seen. This ought to be worth a few bucks, anyway. It is real, isn't it?"  
"Jimmy, please! Don't take it. I'll-I'll give you money, as much as you want."  
He laughed scornfully at her. "Where are you going to get that kind of money from? That pitiful job you got at the bar? I don't think so. This ring is just what I need to get out of town."   
The sight of Jimmy holding her mother's ring made Linda forget her fear. She launched herself at him, screaming. "No! You can't have it! Give it back! It's mine!"  
His evil grin never left his face as he held her off with one hand. Then, as he put the box in his shirt pocket for safe-keeping, his expression turned to one of rage and he back-handed her across the face. Tears of anger and pain streaming down her face, Linda ran to the closet and grabbed the box of shoes. With a speed born of desperation, she threw the shoes at him, not caring where they hit.   
When one of his old work boots hit him in his forehead, Jimmy bellowed in pain. "Owww! That hurt! What the Hell are you doing? Stop it!"  
Linda kept picking the shoes up and flinging them at him. "You're not taking my ring! Give it back, Jimmy! IT'S MINE!"  
Roaring with fury, he advanced on her, deflecting the shoes with his arms. He knocked the shoes out of her hand and with one arm, threw her against the closet.  
"I can't believe you actually had the guts to hit me, you stupid broad! No woman is gonna hit me! You're gonna pay for that, Linda. By the time I'm through with you, those other times that I hit you'll seem like love pats."  
With one hand, he pulled her up by her hair and slapped her face with enough force to throw her across the room. Linda fell to her knees against the bed, her cheek turning an angry red from the blow. She used a hand to steady herself, bowing her head so that her hair covered her face.   
Jimmy stood in the middle of the room, his hands drawn into fists and his chest heaving with exertion.  
"You've gotten way too uppity since I've been gone, Linda. I think we need to go somewhere private and have a nice long chat about that. But first, we've got a score to settle. You had me arrested, you stupid slut! I was sound asleep when those stinking cops rousted me out of bed. They said I assaulted you. What a joke! If you weren't such a lousy excuse for a wife, I wouldn't have to knock you around. This is my home, damn it! A man's home is his castle. I rule here, and if I say jump, then you're going to jump!"  
The room was eerily quiet as Linda stayed in a crouched position, her expression still hidden by her hair. Gradually, she raised her head and looked at her husband. The terror was gone from her eyes, replaced by an icy calm.   
"No, I'm not. It's all over, Jimmy." Linda stood up slowly and aimed the gun she'd hidden in her other pocket at him. "Give me the ring, Jimmy."  
Jimmy dropped his hands to his sides and goggled at her. "Where did you get that?"  
The first hint of hysteria swirled amid the calm. "You mean this little thing? I picked it up a few days ago. I used to pass the pawn shop on the way to work, but I've never been brave enough to go in it, until you went to jail. Everyone told me that you wouldn't get out, but I knew better. So I sneaked out of the bar when no one was looking and went to the shop. The owner kept calling me 'little lady', and when I told him about you, he was very helpful. He showed me this gun and told me that it was just what I needed. He showed me how to load it, how to take the safety off, and let me practice aiming it without the bullets in it. Since I've never been in any trouble before, he even helped me register it, so it's all nice and legal." She held the gun in both hands, grim determination showing on her face. "Move away from the door, Jimmy. Throw the box on the bed gently. If you try to throw it at me, I'll shoot."  
Jimmy did as he was told then laughed scornfully at her. "You won't shoot me, Linda. You don't have what it takes."  
Linda picked up the small box without taking her eyes off Jimmy. She put it back in her pocket as she aimed the small .22 steadily at his heart. "Don't bet on it."

Back at The Pits, Huggy dried mugs that were already dry and rearranged them under the bar for the third time. He looked up at the clock on the wall, cursing every minute that passed. When Starsky and Hutch walked in, he pasted on a sickly smile.  
"Well, what brings you two here in the middle of the day? Did Dobey get mad and kick you out of the station?"   
Starsky shook his head. "Very funny, Hug. We need to talk to Linda."  
Anita walked over and stood beside Huggy. "Why did you want to talk to her?"  
"Jimmy Brewer was released from jail earlier today."  
Anita eyes widened. "Oh, no! I thought you said he'd be in there until his trial! What happened?"  
Hutch gazed at them levelly. "Apparently, some of his friends bailed him out. We need to let Linda know. Is she upstairs?"  
Huggy swallowed then replied sheepishly. "Uh, not exactly."  
The blond's eyes narrowed. "Where is she, exactly?"  
Huggy mumbled inaudibly. "Shewentbacktoherhouse."  
Starsky leaned over the bar and spoke slowly. "What did you say?"  
"She went back to her house! She forgot something and said she was going to get it and be right back. Hey, we didn't know Jimmy was out of jail! Why didn't someone call her?"  
The brunet kept his anger under tight control. "Mary Anderson left strict orders for the jailer to call her if Jimmy made bail. They called her a few minutes ago and she called us. She knew Linda would be upset so she didn't want to give her the news over the phone. Damn it, we told her to stay close to The Pits! She shouldn't be out running around by herself. Why did you let her go?"  
Huggy threw the towel down on the bar. "I didn't let her go! I told her you'd be pissed off, but she said she'd be fine. The only person she had to be afraid of is Jimmy, and we thought he was still in the clink! What was I supposed to do, handcuff her to the damned bar?"  
Anita put her hands between the two men. "Hey, this isn't getting us anywhere! Huggy's telling you the truth. He told Linda it wasn't a good idea, but she's a grown woman. She's going to do what she wants. Besides, she was just getting used to not having to look over her shoulder every minute."  
Hutch put a hand on his partner's arm. "Anita's right, we're wasting time. How long ago did she leave?"  
Huggy's shoulders slumped as the anger went out of him. "She left right after the lunch rush, about two-thirty. She should have been back by now! I was really starting to get worried. If you hadn't come in when you did, I would have called you."  
Starsky spun around and bolted out the door with Hutch close behind him. As they ran, Hutch shouted an order over his shoulder.  
"Call the station and get back-up, now! Tell them no sirens, damn it!"  
As Huggy grabbed the phone, he cursed out loud. "I told her it was a bad idea!"

Jimmy watched his wife for a few moments, licking his lips nervously. "Put the gun down, Linda. You don't wanna shoot me. I'm your husband, remember?"  
Linda clutched the weapon tighter. "You're my husband, but you act more like a jailor. You keep me trapped inside this house, and you tell me what to do, what to wear, where to go, and who to talk to. And if I do something you don't like, you hit me. I'm not your punching bag, Jimmy! I'm a human being. I have feelings. Just because we're married, it doesn't give you the right to beat me up."  
"You've been listening to those cops too much! It's their fault. They've been filling your head with these stupid ideas. Now you're gonna throw away fourteen years of marriage because they tell you to?"  
Linda laughed shrilly. "Marriage? You call what we have a marriage? It's a life sentence, Jimmy!" Her voice dropped as if she were talking to herself. "When I was a kid, I dreamed about what my life would be like. I imagined a wedding in a big church, with a white dress, and flowers all around. Then I'd have a beautiful house with a fenced-in yard and maybe a couple of kids. I thought I'd be married forever." She shrugged and gazed woodenly at her husband. "Do you know what I dream about now, Jimmy?"  
Not daring to speak, he shook his head once.  
"I dream about you dying, Jimmy. I imagine you going to work, on one of the rare days you actually do go to work, and climbing on steel beams high above the sidewalk. Then suddenly you lose your balance, and you fall. SPLAT! No more Jimmy. Or, I'll be lying beside you at night, after you've passed out, of course, and I'll be listening to you snore. I'll imagine reaching over to you and pinching your nose shut with my fingers, and watching you turn all those pretty shades of blue. I even had a dream about it one night, Jimmy. I dreamed that I was in Hitterman's hardware store, and I was looking at boxes of rat poison. But instead of a picture of a rat on the front of the box, there was a picture of your face. And on the back, it gave directions for exterminating you. 'Put one tablespoon in food three times a day until dead'. Isn't that sad, Jimmy?" As tears streamed down her face, she gave him a parody of a smile. "You know what the saddest part of all is? I was always too afraid of you to do anything but dream. All those times I laid awake at night and prayed that you'd die. I never had the guts to do anything about it. But no more, Jimmy. I'm free, damn it! I do what I want and I never have to worry about making you mad. I never have to wonder what's going to set you off next, and I don't have to be afraid all of the time! It's over, Jimmy! I won't go back to the way it was."  
Fourteen years of anger and resentment boiled over as she straightened her arms and squeezed the handgrip of the gun tighter. "You're not going to hit me anymore."  
A soft voice came from the doorway. "Don't do it, Linda. Please."  
She glanced at the brunet standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry, David. I can't take it anymore. You couldn't stop him, so now I'm going to."  
Slowly, Starsky walked into the bedroom with Hutch right behind him. They held their hands away from their sides and took small steps, widening the distance between them as they moved.  
Hutch shook his head slightly. "You don't want to do this, Linda. You're almost home free. Do this the legal way. If you shoot him now, it won't be self-defense, it'll be murder. You'll be the one in jail and there won't be a thing we can do about it."  
"So? I've been in a cage all of my life! The only difference is this one doesn't have bars that you can see. And if I kill him, at least he won't be around to hurt me."  
Starsky took a small step toward her. "Give me the gun, Linda. Don't let him win. You have the rest of your life to look forward to. Don't let him take that away from you."  
She shook her head fiercely, gripping the gun tighter. "I don't have anything to look forward to! Don't you see? You couldn't keep him in jail this time! Where were you when he hit me all those times before? Where were you when he conned those other cops into letting him go? You keep telling me that what he does to me is a crime, but I'm the one who's done the time! He stays in jail for a few lousy days and then it starts all over again. Am I supposed to go through the rest of my life looking over my shoulder? As long as he's alive, I'll never be free!"  
"We can have his bail revoked, Linda. He hit you again; I can see the marks on your face. That's a violation of his bond. We can put him in prison, and Mary will help you get a divorce. We talked about all this. You're so close! Don't throw it away now." Starsky walked toward her, holding his hand out. "Give me the gun, Linda. It really is over. He won't hurt you again. I promise."  
She relaxed her grip on the gun and let her hand fall to her side. Gingerly, Starsky took it from her, breathing a sigh of relief. As Hutch drew his own weapon and kept Jimmy in its sight, Starsky pulled Linda into his arms.  
Without taking his eyes off Jimmy, Hutch raised his voice. "It's okay, you can come in now."  
Bill Preston and his partner rushed into the room. Carefully staying out of Hutch's line of fire, they handcuffed Jimmy and took him away. Bill stopped for a moment and motioned to Linda.  
"Is she okay?"  
Starsky nodded. "Yeah, she's going to be fine."  
Sobbing quietly, Linda laid her head on his shoulder. "I just want it to end. I can't take it anymore. I'm so tired of being afraid."  
Starsky held her tight. "You don't have to be afraid. I've got you now."

Tag

Linda Brewer sat on the barstool waiting for Huggy to finish counting the day's receipts. The last stragglers had left and the doors of the Pits were locked. Huggy wrapped the cash register ticket around the cash and dropped it into a bag. Finally, he reached under the bar and took a large manila envelope out. With a somber expression, he handed it to Linda.  
"Here you go, ma'am. There's a brand new driver's license, social security card and birth certificate in here. My friend sealed the envelope before he gave it to me, so I haven't seen any of them."  
Linda smiled gratefully and opened the clasp. Her eyes widened at the other contents in the envelope.  
"Huggy, I can't accept this! It's too much!"  
The slim black man held up his hand. "Now, don't go letting that stubborn pride overload your common sense. You got a long road ahead of you, Linda, and you're going to need every advantage you can get. Whether you know it or not, you've got a lot of friends around here. We know what you're going to be up against, and we also happen to think you're one gutsy lady."  
She leaned over the bar and kissed him on the cheek. Then, she turned serious again. "Huggy, this is forgery. I don't want to get anyone into trouble."  
"Linda, the dude that did this for me owed me a great big favor. Now, he's paid in full. He's been out of the business for a long time, but he's still the best. And he's a very happy man right now. He said to tell you it felt like old times when he was making these. He doesn't know your real name, but he knows what happened, so he was more than happy to do this for you. So, as the old saying goes, take the money and run."   
Linda laughed, feeling more alive than she had in a long time. "Huggy, all of those women were right. You are the best!"  
Huggy spread his hands out in front of him and grinned. "Of course I am. Did you ever doubt it? Now, that's enough of this soapy stuff. Do you know where you're going yet?"  
"No, but I really haven't thought about it. I'm just going to go. I figure that if I don't know where I'm headed, no one else will know either. Then Jimmy can't force anyone to tell him. I'll pick a place, stay for a while, and then move on when I get ready. There's a whole world out there that I've never seen, and I intend to see as much of it as I can. My life is going to be one big adventure from now on."  
Huggy frowned slightly. "It sounds to me like you'll be on the run from now on. Do you think you can handle that?"  
Linda smiled sadly. "I've spent the last fourteen years in a cage. If I could handle that, I can handle anything. And traveling all over the country beats the Hell out of a cage."  
Huggy came around the bar and hugged her tightly. "Be safe, pretty lady. I hope you have all the happiness you deserve."

Linda waited patiently while Anita folded the last of the tablecloths and put them away, her heart aching with sadness. Of all the things she had to do, saying good-bye to her friend was the hardest.   
Anita put a brave smile on her face as Linda walked over to her. "So, you're all ready to go? Did Huggy do what he promised?"  
Linda smiled. "He did great. I'm all set."  
Anita hugged her friend. "Oh, I'm going to miss you so much! You've been the best friend anyone could ever want. Do you know where you're going yet?"  
"Nope, so if Jimmy ever drops by and asks where I am, you can tell him whatever you want. Unless you happen to be psychic, you probably won't tell him the right place."  
Anita gazed soulfully at her friend. "Will you send me a postcard when you get settled?"  
Linda shook her head sadly. "I can't, Anita."  
"Can you at least call?"  
Linda hugged the older woman again. "I wish I could, but I can't. I know you think I'm being paranoid, but you didn't see how angry Jimmy was the first time I tried to leave. He swore he'd follow me and kill me if I ever tried to divorce him. I can't leave any clues behind, no matter how much I want to." She stood up and walked around the dark room. Turning back, she tried to explain. "I talked to Captain Dobey. He was very nice to me, but he didn't pull any punches. They gave Jimmy five years, but he could get out in two, or maybe three. That gives me a pretty good head start, but I still have to be careful. I hate leaving you all behind, but I really don't have a choice. If I stay here, no matter how much you all try to protect me, Jimmy will get me eventually. If I have to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder, I'd rather be as far from him as possible. Please don't be sad. If it weren't for you and Huggy, I never would have found the courage to leave. I have a whole new life to look forward to. That's the greatest gift anyone has ever given me."  
Anita sniffled. "But what about your stuff?"  
"You keep it for me. As long as I know where it is, I know Jimmy will never get it. And who knows? Maybe I can send for it someday."  
"I'll keep it safe for you, I promise."  
The two women embraced for the last time. Anita smiled through her tears.   
"You be happy, you hear? I'll never forget you, I swear."  
Linda smiled back and with a small wave, she left the Pits. She walked out of the bar and started down the street, headed for the small apartment Huggy had rented for her until Jimmy was sentenced. Her smile was bittersweet as she thought about the tiny apartment. Though it wasn't much, and it was only temporary, if felt more like home than the house on 7th Street ever had. As she stopped at a corner, the red and white Torino pulled up beside her.   
"Need a ride, pretty lady?"  
Linda laughed. "David, I'm only going a few blocks. I think I can manage it."  
Starsky pretended to pout. "Linda, I'm crushed. How can you turn down a lift in this fine ride?"  
She shook her head fondly and capitulated. "Oh, all right, but only because you're so nice, and because I need to get some rest before I start out in the morning."  
He shifted the car into park and leaned over to open the door. Once she was in and the door shut, he pulled back into traffic. They were quiet for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts.  
Then Starsky glanced at her and attempted a smile. "So, this is it, huh?"  
She nodded without looking at him. "Yep, this is it."  
"Are you all set? Did Huggy come through? Have you said all of your good-byes?"  
She turned to look at him in the eye. "I'm all set and Huggy was beautiful. I won't have to worry about finding a job for a long, long time. And I said good-bye to him and Anita."  
His next words were almost too soft for her to hear. "I wish you didn't have to go."  
Tears glistened in her eyes. "Don't do this, David. You know I can't stay. Oh, I wish I had met you years ago! Or, never met you at all."  
"Don't say that. I'm not sorry we met."  
"Neither am I. I didn't mean that. We just met at the wrong time. I don't want to hurt you, David. If it weren't for all of you, I'd still be under Jimmy's thumb. Please don't be sad. You saved my life! You gave me a second chance at happiness, and I never have to be afraid again. Be happy for me, please?"  
He parked at the curb in front of the small apartment house. "I am happy for you. I just wish…"  
She touched his cheek gently. "I know. But some things simply aren't meant to be. I won't forget you, David Starsky. You're a wonderful, caring man. I hope someday that you'll meet a woman that appreciates all that you are."  
He took her in his arms and kissed her. "Good-bye, pretty lady. Be safe."  
She hugged him tightly then got out of the car. Before she went into the building, she turned and blew him a kiss. "Good-bye, David! Don't forget me!"  
As Starsky drove away, he watched her disappear in his rearview mirror. "I won't forget you, Linda. I promise."

The next morning, a young woman with dark hair stood on the corner of 8th and Main, a brand new suitcase sitting on the pavement beside her. Her eyes sparkled as she lifted her hand and flagged down a cab.

The End

********************************************************************************************

His Home Is His Castle

Linda works the diner, pourin' coffee, slingin' hash  
She said, "I wouldn't have come in today  
"But I really need the cash.  
"I know I can't fool anyone, 'cause dark glasses tell no lies.  
"But make-up won't cover up a blackened eye."

"You see, Jimmy works construction now  
"But yesterday it rained  
"So he went down to the liquor store  
"And by noon he felt no pain  
"I came in an hour late then I let his supper burn  
"Well he hit the roof, hit the wall,   
"And then it was my turn"

He said "A man's home is his castle  
It always has been and so it remains  
"But he holds the keys in a fist of rage  
"His home is his castle  
"And mine is a cage"

"Someone must have heard the noise and they dialed 911  
And the cop that showed up at the door asked,  
"Is there a problem son?"  
Jimmy smiled and said, "No sir, just a little fight that's all  
Hey you know how it gets sometimes  
When you're layin' down the law"  
Oh, oh, oh no

"So I pulled out my suitcase and I started packin' up my clothes  
"And Jimmy said 'Now Linda, where do you expect to go with those'  
"I told him, 'I have tried, but not an ounce of love survives'  
"Well he grabbed my wrist and shouted  
"You're not leavin' here alive'

She said, "I'm savin' up my money and when I get the nerve I'll run  
"But Jim don't give up easily so I intend to buy a gun  
"He will never see the way he treats me is a crime  
"Somebody oughta lock him up but I'm the one  
"Who's done the time"

He said, "A man's home is his castle  
It always has been and so it remains  
"But he holds the keys in a fist of rage  
His home is his castle   
And mine is a cage


End file.
